Don't let it Slip through Your Fingers
by Mare Hoshi
Summary: okay! this is an awesome story about Gaara and Lucy who have issues but then again who doesn't? Gaara wants to be with Lucy but everything keeps getting in the way! will they ever be together or is it all just a mess? FIND OUT!
1. THE MEETING

HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES

_**This is a story for my beloved sister, Luz, who is caught in a love triangle and doesn't know who to pick. Alas my dear sister may this help you choose. Whether it be Gaara or Lee is still some kind of mystery but stay tuned! There are more chapters to come. This is my first fan fic! I hope you enjoy, so settle down with a cup of Joe and read all about a sickness called high school love. by the way I know this is really sad to hear but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if the creator where to ever give it to me…well I'd be one happy camper wouldn't I? in my world of Naruto…Sasuke hasn't left!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter One**

Inside of a certain ramen restaurant, there were a bunch of teenagers hanging out. There was Kiba, Shino, and Hinata hanging out. All three of them trying to study for the upcoming exams that they were trying to pass. They hadn't passed last time. In fact, none of the young ninja's had passed the exams except one Shikamaru Nara. Who was sitting on the other side of the room with his best friend Chouji but he never tore his eyes away from the very attractive Kiba. Then there was another pair of best friends. Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the desert.

They were complete opposites. Gaara was restrained in his emotions and Naruto expressed his freely without concern. They had faced each other in battle and after that they realized how much they had in common. It was

Gaara hated to think that he was possessive but it turned out he was. Gaara was possessive of _his_ things. So naturally, when he saw the beautiful girl walk in, he was a little shocked to find that he was lured in by the simplicity of her looks. She wasn't a dashing beauty oh no, hers was more subtle and mysterious. She had shoulder length purple hair and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. To make matters worse… she was on the arm of Rock Lee.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he hissed out a breath. Then shook himself mentally. He didn't know the girl and he was in no way or form interested in her. She laughed at something that Lee had said and the sound shook Gaara to his soul. _Soul? Since when do I have one of those?_ he thought.

"EARTH TO FREAKIN' GAARA!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Gaara growled.

Naruto laughed. He shook his head and began to talk to Gaara. Gaara barely listened because he was keeping an eye out for the girl with Lee. Gaara tuned in to listen to Naruto every couple of seconds and then tuned out until he heard mention of Lee. Then he listened with a lot of interest.

"That girl Lee's with (Gaara nodded once) her name is Lucy. She's new at our school and is Shizune's cousin. Grandma Tsunade was telling me to keep an eye out for her. Shizune threatened to maim me if something happened to her."

Gaara felt a small smirk form on his lips when Naruto shuddered at the memory of Shizune and Tsunade. Gaara had to admit that although they did not look very threatening, both ladies were powerful and vicious when it came to the ones they loved. After all as Hokage, Tsunade had to be powerful. Gaara knew that because he had seen her power in action.

"Remind me why your at my school again?" Naruto pouted. _He should not do that…it makes him look like a girl._

"Because you idiot, I have to learn about the Leaf Village and this is the easiest way. Plus, I want to see how your love life will play out," Gaara answered. There was no emotion in his tone. There never was and if Naruto hadn't known better he would have assume that there was no emotion but he could hear the silent snicker underneath the red head's voice.

"My love life!? Shut it Gaara. There is nothing of interest there," Naruto hissed.

"Oh really? I could ask Hyuga or Uchiha that. Wonder what they would say…I heard that they've been looking for you everywhere." Gaara pulled out his cell phone and began to dial someone's phone number. Naruto grabbed the phone and groaned, slumping in his chair.

"Don't even remind me of those two."

"NARUTO! BEHOLD MY FELLOW HOLDER OF THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Gaara's eyes darted to the voice and there they were. Rock Lee and Lucy. Lucy laughed at Lee and looked towards who he was yelling at. Gaara waited for the seconds that seemed desperately long until she stopped looking at Naruto and looked at Gaara. She raised her eyebrows and seemed to look awestruck.

"LEE! Hey how's your date going?"

Gaara flinched at the word _date._ He shook his head and did something that he had never done in all seventeen years of his life: he fidgeted. Twisting his fingers and looking down at his hands, he didn't know how to stop. Naruto smirked as he looked at his best friend from the corner of his eye.

"It is going well. Gai-sensei would be proud."

"I'm sorry. Lee is awfully rude. I know your Naruto but um, who are you?" Lucy asked looking at the newly nervous Gaara.

"…" Gaara murmured something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

"I said that I'm Gaara of the desert."

"Oh...OH. Famous Sand Nin, right?"

Gaara nodded. This girl was doing strange things to him. Things he didn't want to feel. He got up and was getting ready to leave when she saw that she was still looking at him. That's when he saw it. Etched in her skin was the same tattoo that was on his forehead. It was on the side of her neck and he stared at it. She realized and covered it up with her hair. Slightly embarrassed at the scar she had on her neck.

"Oh Naaarrruuutttttoooo," a soft voice cooed.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered.

"Ha," Gaara hissed. Naruto glared at him and then he noticed the way Lucy was staring at his friend. It was as if he was the only person in the room. It made Naruto blush.

"SASUKE! My other holder of the power of youth!" Lee shouted.

"Hello Lee. Gaara. Mmm…Naruto," he murmured in Naruto's ear and made him shiver.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a kunai was thrown on the table between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto knew that only one person would do that. _Damn it. Both of them are here?_ He thought frantically.

"I will kill you Sasuke," Neji hissed.

"Try it Hyuga. Naruto is mine," Sasuke hissed back.

"Naruto, you naughty boy. Did you forget to tell Sasuke about our date tonight?" Neji smirked. He looked at Naruto, who blushed all they way up to his ears. Naruto was muttering under his breath and Gaara laughed in his mind at his friend. Gaara looked at Lucy and noticed she was laughing too. The sight made a smile tug at the Sand Nin's face.

"Uh…I forgot about that Neji," Naruto muttered. "You don't have to go around telling everyone about it."

"I'm going to kill you Hyuga," Sasuke threatened.

"Um, Sasuke…I said yes," Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at Naruto with lust in his eyes and Naruto shivered. This isn't right…Naruto was a boy and so are Neji and Sasuke…that was wrong right? Neji got a hold of Naruto's hand and stood his ground.

"Ah, my beloved team mate. I would like you to meet Lucy. She is wonderful is she not?" Lee gushed; he was as usual oblivious to the situation unfolding before him.

"Who?" Neji asked. Still not letting go of Naruto's hand nor did the Hyuga prodigy stop glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh, that would be me," Lucy answered.

"Oh hello. I am Neji Hyuga," he introduced himself. Still not letting go of Naruto's hand. Sasuke stood in front of Neji and introduced himself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Lucy nodded and felt overwhelmed. These three boys were overly attractive. They were almost too hot for their own good. _Damn._ And Naruto wasn't that bad too look at either nor was Lee. This place should be named Hottie Paradise not Konoha.

"Um, Lee…I have to go, remember what Shizune said?" Lucy smiled.

Gaara turned quickly to look at Lee who blushed and nodded his head. He waved at his friends and turned to leave. Lucy waved good-bye to Naruto and Naruto stood to hug her. She returned the hug with a small smile that quickly faded when she turned to say good-bye to Neji and Sasuke. The two handsome teens were glaring at her. She shook her head and turned to say good-bye to Gaara and she froze. The look in his eyes stole her breath. _Damn, does he have to be so freakin' gorgeous?_ She thought to herself.

"I will see you later Lucy," Gaara whispered. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. Lucy blushed and quickly turned to leave.

Gaara smiled and knew that one thing was certain. The only thing that he was thinking of as he watched Lucy exit was that she would be his._ Mine, all mine and I will not let you go._

"God Gaara you could hide it a little better," Sasuke muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara scowled.

"You want her," Naruto answered.

"Yes I do," Gaara stated.

"Good luck. Lee seemed to be very interested in her as well. He doesn't taking losing easily and he will fight for her," Neji warned.

"Ha. Your one to talk about not going down easy Hyuga," Gaara snapped.

Naruto didn't say it out loud but he was thinking about it. Oh was he thinking about it. Gaara was showing more emotion in the few minutes that Lucy had entered his life than he had his entire life.

"She will be mine," Gaara clarified. _Just as soon as I figure out how to get her._

--

**Sasuke:**_ oooohhhh, Naruto….ehehe_

**Naruto: **(turns, sees the sex-on-legs Uchiha coming at him with handcuffs) _eep!_

**Sasuke: **_Naruto_**…** (Nuzzling the boys neck and handcuffing him to a table)

**Naruto:**_ No...Sasuke… Ahh that doesn't go there… oh god Sasuke!_

**Sasuke:**_ oh Naruto… uhh you feel good. _

_**Whether it be Gaara or Lee is still some kind of mystery but stay tuned! For our dear story does not end here oh no! We still have to see if Shika gets Kiba and who will Naruto pick? VOTE BY REVIEWING. I love hearing feedback. Oh and please help me choose who Lucy ends up with. Will it be Lee or Gaara? VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T FORGET ABOUT WHO NARUTO WILL PICK!**_

**Neji:**_ pick me or die! _(takes a kunai out and points to author)

**Author: **_ehehe…please pick Neji._

(Hyuga smiles and puts kunai away.)

**Author: **(author looks at Hyuga) _you do know Naruto is being raped by Sasuke as we speak right?_

**Neji: **_I'll skin him alive! _(leaves and finds Sasuke and Naruto… sees how scrumptious Naruto looks and joins in)

**Naruto:** _no! Neji! Uhhh.. oh god! Not again!_


	2. THE ARGUEMENT

WARNING THERE IS BOYXBOY ACTION

_**WARNING THERE IS BOYXBOY ACTION! This is my first fan fic! I hope you enjoy, so settle down with a cup of Joe and read all about a sickness called high school love. by the way I know this is really sad to hear but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if the creator where to ever give it to me…well I'd be one happy camper wouldn't I? In my world of Naruto…Sasuke hasn't left! TO LUZ MAY YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Two**

Lady Tsunade was someone you did not want to reckon with. Her voice made people tremble when she yelled and her angry face made grown men cry. So everyone understood why Naruto didn't want to walk into her office that morning that Lucy was missing. He had made her a promise that the Hokage intended to make him keep. So when she had called for Lucy that morning and she was nowhere to be found, she automatically called for the Leaf Village's number one knucklehead.

Naruto was dragged out of his bed, still in pajamas by a very happy Neji Hyuga, head of the ANBU team. He was very happy to pick up the young man, especially since Naruto was too sleepy to walk… meaning that Neji was one lucky son of a gun to carry the young Uzumaki on his back.

"NEJI?! What the hell?" Naruto screeched. He had just gained consciousness and realized that he was laying on the Hyuga's back. They were at the Hokage's office and Neji was letting him down gently.

"Good morning love," Neji whispered as he kissed Naruto on the lips.

Normal Naruto, the super hyperactive Naruto would have pushed Neji away but sleepy, just woken up Naruto had no defenses. Naruto's own instinct was to hold onto the Hyuga and kiss him back.

That wasn't what the Hyuga expected but he would take it. He pushed Naruto to the wall and kissed him deeper, biting the blonde's lips to make him gasp and the white-eyed boy slipped his tongue into his captive's mouth. Naruto groaned and thrust his hips as he felt himself being turned on. Neji slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt teasing the skin bellow the boy's belly button.

"Neji…do something…" Naruto moaned.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want," Neji begged.

"NEJI HYUGA! Please stop raping my shinobi!" Tsunade yelled.

Both boys jumped away from each other and Neji's face returned to its normal stoic pose. While Naruto turned eight types of red and was being dragged by his ear into the old woman's office.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! Tell me that you know where Lucy is," Tsunade threatened. She had pulled out a shuriken and looked ready to kill him and Shizune who appeared out of nowhere had a very large knife in her hand. _Jeez their almost as bad as Temari._

"She's gone?" Naruto whispered.

"Wrong answer Uzumaki," Shizune sneered.

"Wait! I can explain!" Naruto screeched.

"Start now," Tsunade demanded. Naruto groaned and sat down. Praying that he could make up on hell of a story Naruto began to talk and in the back of his head he prayed that Lucy would walk in at any moment.

Lucy wanted to leave but she couldn't. Her eyes were in a deadlock with the young boy in front of her. She didn't know why but she followed him. She had followed him here knowing that she had other places to be, knowing that Naruto would get murdered for not knowing where she was.

She had opened the door that morning to leave in order to check in with Tsunade and Shizune but instead had found herself looking into pale green eyes. Eyes that mesmerized her to no end. So she did what cam naturally to her, she followed him. _What is it about him?_

"Gaara…" she whispered to the wind thinking that she had lost track of the redhead.

"Right here," Gaara whispered from behind her. She shivered as she felt his breath tickle her scar. His fingers traced it carefully. He asked a question without voicing it. _Where did you get this?_ He asked with his touch.

"I have to go," she whispered but made no move to leave, she heard Gaara chuckle and she felt anger rise inside of her. _He thinks he can get me easily! Please! _She thought viciously.

She took one step forward and then another. She turned around to face Gaara and she shook her head.

"Just like all the others," she muttered under her breath and ran to the Hokage's tower in order to report in.

She had left Gaara standing there confused as ever about his feelings for her. He suddenly realized how guarded the girl was and how hard this was going to be for the future Kazekage.

Lucy hated boys, not like 'oh I'm gonna kill them all' more like the fact that she found boys to be too much trouble and she had yet to find one boy who would truly chase her. Lucy was a woman of principals damn it! She refused with all of her heart to let some stupid sand shinobi tell her what she felt. Redhead punk.

Lucy was fuming by the time she got to Tsunade's office. She was grumbling under her breath but stop as soon as she saw Naruto thrown through Tsunade's office door. She stopped in shock and didn't know what to do.

"I swear! I don't know where she is Shizune!" Naruto pleaded.

"I told you what would happen to you if you let something happen to her! Prepare yourself!" Shizune screamed. She lifted her sleeve and got ready to shoot her poison needles.

"STOP! Shizune! I'm right here," Lucy begged.

"Lucy?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. I'm right here. Might I ask what the hell you are doing to poor Naruto?" Lucy questioned.

"Uh… well you see…" Shizune stuttered. She looked so guilty and that was because Naruto had become Lucy's shadow in the four days since she had come back to the Leaf village after a very long mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Shizune had become protective of her cousin and so had Tsunade. Lucy thought it was sweet.

That was until ANBU and Naruto started shadowing her! Shizune swore that Lucy couldn't handle herself and that just wasn't true! She had been in charge of her own ANBU team for two years now. She was, if she said so herself, one hell of a shinobi. Lucy didn't understand why in the world Tsunade and Shizune were so protective all of a sudden.

"You're safe?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes! Now tell me why in the world you are so freakin' protective!" Lucy demanded.

"Well…uh… you see… help me explain Tsunade!" Shizune begged.

"The Akatsuki is after you," Tsunade stated.

The world froze. Naruto knew what that meant and so did Lucy who had been sent on two different missions in order to gather Intel on the Akatsuki. It had been the most unpleasant feeling when she saw them. Now they were after her. Just great. It was just what she needed to add to her list of all the other shit wrong in her life, a list that was constantly growing. It seemed that everything was going wrong for her.

"Ah, well that explains it," Lucy laughed. "I thought you thought I couldn't handle myself. At least there's a good reason behind your madness."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?" Tsunade screeched.

"SERIOUSLY!" Naruto agreed.

"It's not a big deal. So what if the Akatsuki are after me?" Lucy scoffed.

"You find this of no importance?" a voice asked.

_Gaara. Why the hell are you here?_ She knew it was him. He was behind by at least five feet. She had sensed his approach but it had seemed slower. Now he was here.

"Uh… yeah."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it of no importance?"

"Listen you! Why the hell do you care? What's with the questions?"

"I'm curious."

"Take your curiosity and shove it up your ass!"

The silence rang through the hallway. Two special jounin stood there mouths agape while they witnessed the feared sand ninja get told off. Lucy was panting and she turned to give Naruto her hand and lifted him up. He looked at her in amazement. No one had ever told his best friend off in that way. It was a wondrous sight.

"I'm leaving. Shizune, Tsunade don't worry about me so much. You should take a breather from worrying about me," Lucy explained.

"We'll try," Tsunade promised.

"Good-bye," Lucy whispered.

"I'll come with you," Naruto suggested.

They both walked out of the Hokage's tower and headed down some stairs. Lucy was lost in her thoughts and Naruto was plotting. He was plotting how he could set his friend up with Lucy. He couldn't come up with anything because Lee's stupid grinning face kept popping in his mind. He swatted it away with his hand as if that would help. Lucy laughed as she watched Naruto battle with his own thoughts.

"What are you scheming?" Lucy demanded.

"N-n-nothing!" Naruto stuttered.

"Tell me or die," Lucy threatened.

"I-I u-uh…iwasthinkingaboutyouandgaara," Naruto rushed.

"What?" Lucy laughed.

"I was thinking about you and Gaara," Naruto whispered.

"Me and Gaara? Don't make me laugh," she hissed.

"What's so crazy about it?"

"I'm not interested."

Well if that wasn't the biggest lie, she had ever said. She was interested, more than she liked. She hated that. Hated that he was so goddamn hot and hated that she was so freakin' interested in him. why him?

"You sure?" Naruto giggled.

"Oi! Uchiha!" Lucy yelled.

Naruto looked all around him and fled. Lucy laughed as she watched the blonde run as if his life depended on it and maybe it did because there was a fierce look on Sasuke's face.

"That wasn't very nice," Gaara smirked.

"I'm not that nice," Lucy shrugged.

"You look nice," Gaara whispered.

"Go fall down some stairs would ya?" Lucy asked.

"I see your point," Gaara nodded.

Lucy turned around and rolled her eyes at him. He stood there with his arms crossed reading her. She hated that. Hated that he looked at her and seemed to know her so well.

"Just go away," Lucy sighed.

"Why?" Gaara demanded. "Why should I stay away from you?"

"My fiancé just died," Lucy blurted out.

_Let the chase begin_, Lucy thought. She wanted to test the waters and see how far she could push Gaara before he gave up. She knew that he would give up. It was just a matter of time.

**Neji:**_ let's strike a deal._

**Sasuke:** _What kind?_

**Neji: **_I get him one month and you another_

**Naruto:**_ uh… guys? Do I get a say?_

**Neji:**_ No_

_**Gasp! What will happen next? There will be a scene with Lucy and Lee in the next chapter! Fear not! Whether it be Gaara or Lee is still some kind of mystery but stay tuned! For our dear story does not end here oh no! We still have to see if Shika gets Kiba and who will Naruto pick? VOTE BY REVIEWING. I love hearing feedback. Oh and please help me choose who Lucy ends up with. Will it be Lee or Gaara? VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T FORGET ABOUT WHO NARUTO WILL PICK!**_

**Naruto:**_ they're unreasonable!_

**Author:**_ they're hot_

**Naruto: **_can we not focus on their looks?_

**Neji: **_we are very attractive_

**Naruto: **_shut up Neji. You're not helping_

**Author: **_ play nice_

**Sasuke: **_yes, Naruto. Play nice with us._

**Neji: **_very nice_

**Naruto:**_ whoa! You guys this is too nice!!_


	3. THe MISSIONS

_**WARNING THERE IS BOYXBOY ACTION! This is my first fan fic! I. by the way I know this is really sad to hear but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if the creator where to ever give it to me…well I'd be one happy camper wouldn't I? In my world of Naruto…Sasuke hasn't left! TO LUZ MAY YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! BE WARNED THAT THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE FUTURE!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Three**

There are few things in the world that would make Rock Lee unhappy. One of those things was the sight of Lucy and Gaara of the desert talking. It made him angry and he broke the glass of water he was drinking. Gai-sensei looked at him and shook his head.

"I doubt she has interest in him Lee," Gai-sensei answered. Lee hadn't voiced his worries but Gai knew Lee better than anyone else did.

"Do you think so Gai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Of course!" Gai exclaimed.

Lee stared off to where Lucy and Gaara were arguing. She was waving her arms around yelling at him and all he did was shrug and cross his arms. Lee looked even more closely and he could see the smirk that was dancing on the redhead's lips. _I cannot allow this!_

"Lucy! HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! I SEE THAT YOUR BEAUTY HAS GROWN!" Lee greeted.

Lucy rolled her eyes one last time at Gaara and flashed Lee one of her great smiles. Lee felt his heart flutter and he couldn't help but smile just a little more as he felt all of her attention shift towards him.

"We are not done here," Gaara warned.

"Just because Tsunade is paranoid doesn't mean I have to be," Lucy explained.

"Wait a minute-"Gaara hissed.

"Lee! Would you like to have tea with me and Naruto today?" Lucy flirted.

Lee smiled and nodded his head; he too ignored Gaara's protests. She wrapped her arm around his and walked away. Leaving a fuming Gaara and a surprised Gai.

"Why was he bothering you?" Lee asked.

"It's nothing. He is just on my back because of Tsunade," Lucy scoffed.

"Well there is no need to worry! I will protect you!" Lee promised.

Lucy laughed and stopped as they reached the teashop Naruto had told her to come to. She entered and saw Shikamaru tutoring Kiba. It would have been worked except that Kiba was busying staring at Shikamaru. Lucy wondered how long they could resist each other. _They are gonna jump each other's bones one day_.

"Lee!" Naruto yelled

"AH! I see it is my good friend Naruto is here already!" Lee shouted.

"Hi Naruto," Lucy greeted.

"You brought Lee?" Naruto asked nervously. Lucy's eyes turned into slits and she knew he was up to something. She prayed it had nothing to do with Gaara because if it did she would kill him. She was already plotting his demise when Gaara walked in. _prepare to die Naruto Uzumaki. _

"Hello," Gaara greeted.

"Hi Gaara!" Naruto hollered.

Lee was talking to Lucy about his training and Lucy was paying attention. She honestly was except that she could feel his eyes on her and it bothered her a lot. So she absorbed herself into Lee and she felt him pulling at her heartstrings. She let a smile play at her lips and she leaned in closer to listen to Lee more intently. The more she listened the more she forgot about Gaara and that felt nice to her.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh? Us?" Lucy laughed. She shook herself out of the bubble she and Lee had created and looked at Naruto and Gaara.

"Yes. Tell us what is making you smile," Gaara said.

There was no emotion. Just boredom. But Naruto knew better. Gaara wanted to know because he wanted Lucy.

"Ah, I was telling Lucy about how wonderful Gai-sensei's training is and that she should come see me train tomorrow," Lee cheered. He pumped his fists in the air in show of his excitement.

"Ah, I believe Gai invited me to see that as well," Gaara nodded.

Lucy cringed because she had already told Lee she would come and see him. Only she didn't want to see Gaara. She didn't want to spend time with him or be near him. She sighed and kicked herself mentally. Gaara was not giving up easily.

"Look ANBU," Naruto whispered.

Lucy looked up and made eye contact with the ANBU member. He handed her a scroll and nodded.

"When do I leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Lady Tsunade wants to see you tonight," he answered.

"Alright," Lucy agreed.

The ANBU member left and Lucy sat down, griping the scroll tightly in her hand. She knew what it was about. Tsunade had finally given in and given her, the mission she wanted: to hunt and capture one Itachi Uchiha. She smirked and went into mission mode. She relaxed her body and mind. She wanted this to go perfectly.

"What is the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I get to hunt and find an Akatsuki member," Lucy chuckled.

All three ninjas froze and looked at Lucy. Her mind was elsewhere. They looked at her and thought the same thing: _can she handle something like this all by herself?_

"I'll go with you," Naruto blurted.

"Me too," Lee insisted.

"I guess I'll go too," Gaara added.

Lucy was getting ready to tell them where exactly they could go. No one was taking her seriously lately. It was starting to grate her nerves. The Akatsuki was making everyone jumpy and she was ready to scream and kill. But a voice beat her to it.

"Shut it you two. As for you Gaara, well you have a different mission," Temari laughed. Naruto and Lee both jumped at the new voice and Gaara just raised a non-existent eyebrow at his sister.

"I have a mission?" Gaara asked.

"Yup! I'm here to deliver the scroll because I was with Tsunade who says that I'm going on the mission with Lucy," Temari explained.

Gaara didn't show it after all Gaara never showed emotion, but the moment those words left Temari's lips relief flooded his body. He knew Temari's strength was great and it pleased him that someone he approved of was going with Lucy on her mission.

"Who else is going?" Lucy asked.

"Oi! Panda Buns get yer ass in here!" Temari yelled.

"How many goddamn times do I have to fucking tell you to stop calling me Panda Buns Fan Girl?" TenTen yelled.

"Hello TenTen! You are going on the mission as well?" Lee asked.

"Yes I am. You, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara are all going on a mission too," TenTen snickered.

_Did she just say…?_ Lucy thought. All five boys were going on a mission together. Well that was one overload of testosterone that Lucy didn't want to witness.

"Ah, well good luck Naruto," Lucy laughed.

"The two of them?" Naruto gasped.

"Yes, my sweet little fox," Sasuke whispered.

Neji was standing behind him glaring at him with evil intent. Lucy stood and grabbed the scroll; she opened it and formed various hand signs. She then pressed her hand in the middle of all the writing and with a small cloud of smoke, the scroll disappeared.

"I'm gonna get going," Lucy sighed. "Um Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Would you walk me?"

Lee nodded and stood. Both said good-bye to all their friends. The only person who took notice besides Gaara that Lucy had avoided contact with Gaara was Naruto. He knew that there was more there than either one wanted to admit. Gaara would call it infatuation and Lucy would call Naruto crazy. He knew more than others gave him credit for.

* * *

"Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled for the tenth time.

"What?" Kiba whined.

"Would you pay attention?" Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba looked at the boy and realized that Hinata had been right. Shikamaru looked even sexier with his vest. Kiba leaned in closer and noticed the pink blush that flushed his tutor's cheeks. _Interesting_, Kiba thought.

"Shika-kun…this is so boring," Kiba sighed. He leaned in to whisper the words in his friend's ear and felt him shiver. Kiba had also placed his hand on Shikamaru's thigh.

"K-Kiba…w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" Shikamaru stuttered.

"I know something better we can do," Kiba flirted.

Shikamaru shivered and leaned into Kiba's chest. Kiba nipped at Shikamaru's ear and licked the side of his neck. Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's hand and moved it up towards his groin. Kiba shook with lust and sucked on Shikamaru's neck.

"EH-HEM! Why is it that I'm finding all my shinobi humping each other lately?" Lady Tsunade yelled.

Shikamaru blushed and Kiba grinned at the sight. He finally knew the answer to the question he had wanted to ask since forever. Shikamaru did like him; at least he hoped that's what the scene earlier had meant.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade. Me and Shikamaru were…ehehe…studying," Kiba leered.

"Here's your mission. You leave tomorrow morning and please don't molest each other on the mission," Tsunade insisted. Kiba nodded and when Shikamaru did nothing, he put his hand behind the boy's head and made him nod. Tsunade left muttering under her breath.

"We get to go on a mission together!" Kiba gushed.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Shikamaru whispered.

"Jesus, Shika! If you didn't want me to touch you…don't worry I won't make that mistake again,' Kiba grunted.

"Wait! No I didn't mean it that way…it's just that I don't know if I can control myself around you," Shikamaru muttered. He cringed at how lame his words sounded and hoped Kiba understood. These feelings that Shika has had for Kiba had been a secret but suddenly they weren't anymore. Shika didn't know how to deal with it.

"So hypothetically speaking…if I kissed you again…what do you think would happen Shika?"

"We'd better be in a room next time."

Kiba's eyes widened and Shikamaru's jaw dropped. _Did I really say that?_ Kiba was calmly packing his things up and Shikamaru just sat there stunned by his own words. Kiba pulled him up and they walked to Shikamaru's house.

"What are we doing?" Shikamaru finally asked.

"We're making sure," Kiba snickered.

* * *

It had been four days since Lady Tsunade had sent her shinobi on their missions and no one had returned. This worried her. She thought that Neji and Sasuke had probably killed each other over Naruto and that Kiba and Shikamaru were having wild sex instead of focusing on their mission. That didn't worry her too much.

She was truly worried about Lucy. It was Lucy who was chasing the very people who were chasing her. It was Lucy who was chasing Itachi. Itachi who had killed all his clan except for Sasuke. She was chasing the man who had tortured her for two years until he left her for dead in the sand village.

Yes, those things worried her more than anything because she knew that if Lucy ever truly face Itachi, she wouldn't stop fighting until one of them was dead. That was truly troublesome.

Lucy had never wanted to talk about the two years she spent with Itachi but Tsunade knew they weren't the prettiest years. She knew that he had left her in the dark for days, had starved her for days, and that his partner Kisame had constantly cut her with that sword of his. Yes, Tsunade knew that Lucy was broken; she just hoped that Lucy would find someone who would help her heal.

There was only one moment of her torture that Lucy had told Tsunade about and that was the first day of her torture. Itachi had cut into her skin the symbol of love, telling her that by the end of her 'test' she would love him and then grow to hate him. She said that he did things to test his powers. The scar had been carved with his chakra and could not be removed.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed.

"What?"

"They're back!"

"All of them?"

"No."

The room turned cold. Shizune's eyes were full of fear and sadness. _Lucy,_ Tsunade thought. This could not happen. The Akatsuki could not get their hands on Lucy.

"Who didn't come back?"

"Lucy."

It was too late. It seemed that revenge had gotten the best of Lucy and now she was in the clutches of her most feared enemy._ What the hell am I suppose to do now?_

* * *

**Temari:**_ why is Neji staring at you like that?_

**Lucy:**_ because I'm hugging Naruto._

**Author: **_he's too possessive to begin with_

**Naruto:**_ I know that! No one believes me!_

**Neji:**_ No, I am not! (_Grabs Naruto and cuddles with him)… (Whispers) mine.

_**Gasp! What will happen next? Fear not! There is a lot more throws to come! You won't believe it! We still have to see if Shika gets Kiba and who will Naruto pick? VOTE BY REVIEWING. I love hearing feedback. Oh and please help me choose who Lucy ends up with. Will it be Lee or Gaara? VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T FORGET ABOUT WHO NARUTO WILL PICK!**_

**Gaara:**_ Temari…I need your help_

**Temari:**_ I got great love tips_

**Gaara: **_how do you know it's about that?_

**Temari: **_what do I look like? Come on I know things_

**Gaara: **_then help_

**Temari:**_ ask nicely._

**Gaara:**(Gaara makes a sand wave, threatening Temari)

**Temari: **_Okay! I'll tell you already!_


	4. THE FIGHT

WARNING THERE IS BOYXBOY ACTION

_**THERE IS A LOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU ARE WARNED. This is my first fan fic! I. by the way I know this is really sad to hear but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if the creator where to ever give it to me…well I'd be one happy camper wouldn't I? In my world of Naruto…Sasuke hasn't left! TO LUZ MAY YOU ENJOY THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT! BE WARNED THAT THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE FUTURE!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Four**

Naruto Uzumaki was known to be unreasonable ninja. It was proven when he stole the scroll Mizuki told him would help him pass and it was proven when he fought against Haku and Zabuza. So when he screamed and shouted at every nurse and doctor that he was fine even though he had been stabbed with chakra sucking kunai, no one was fazed by it.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, JUST BANDAGE ME UP AND LET ME LEAVE. I AM FINE!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut it brat. You got twelve different deep stab wounds that aren't healing. We need to treat them," Tsunade lectured.

"We have to find Lucy! She went after the Akatsuki and they have her! Did you not hear Temari? She said that it was Kisame who took her!" Naruto pleaded.

"Forgive me Naruto," Tsunade whispered.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade brought her hand to Naruto's face and focused her chakra. The blue chakra was absorbed through his skin and knocked him out cold. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He was desperately trying to help Lucy so much but he couldn't. Itachi was the darkness Lucy had to face on her own.

"Who are we sending to find her?" Shizune asked.

"We have no jounin to send it. It would have to be a group of genin," Tsunade sighed.

"We can do it," a group behind her voiced.

Tsunade turned around to find Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Temari, TenTen, Sasuke, Lee, and Gaara ready to fight. They all nodded and were ready to go out find out where Lucy was. There was one problem. Sasuke would have to face Itachi.

"There's something you all need to know," Tsunade announced. "The member of the Akatsuki that Lucy was chasing is Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke gasped. _My brother?_ He thought with hatred. Sasuke's mind flashed to the last time he had been faced with Itachi and remembered that he had seen the mangekyo sharingan. He had been tortured with it for what had felt like an eternity. Tsunade had healed his body but his mind still shivered as he remembered the experience.

"When will Naruto be ready to go?" Gaara asked.

"Tonight," Tsunade answered.

"Then we leave tonight," Shikamaru stated.

Tsunade shook her head and knew that there was no way of talking these kids out of the idea that they had already formulated. They would try to rescue Lucy and they might be successful. She crossed her fingers and begged to a higher power that they would be successful.

Shizune shooed them out of the room so that they could begin to heal Naruto. Tsunade made a series of complex hand signs and focused her chakra on healing the brat that was lying down. She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed down. She could see the poison spreading through out his body and it slowed down the flow of the chakra that was trying to heal him.

Shizune moved to take Tsunade's place while Tsunade went to her desk and researched a special concoction that would help Naruto. She reached for different roots and dried leaves, mixing them together; she gently poured salt water over the mixture and dipped her hands into the elixir. She stood and walked towards Naruto, praying with all her might that she knew what she was doing.

* * *

In a dark cave somewhere in the village hidden in the rocks there was a purple-haired ninja tied up. Her arms were bound behind her back and her feet were tied together, blood trickled down her forehead as she slowly woke up. Lucy took in her surroundings and shook her head. Suddenly Lucy heard footsteps. _I hope that they learn to forgive me,_ she prayed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lucy. Been a while hasn't it my little fish?" Kisame hissed.

"Fuck off fish face," Lucy spat. Kisame hissed and cut her cheek with a small knife. She made no noise. The pain was nothing compared to the shuriken that she had stuck in her hand. She had done it to have something to focus on other than the people who where holding her captive. It had also helped her cut her hands free.

"I see you are stronger than the last time we saw each other little girl," Itachi said.

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose trying to control the anger that was bubbling in her throat, threatening to spill out. She had so much hate in her heart for Itachi that it made bile rise from her stomach. She could see him in front of her. She knew that he still had the cruel beauty to him and she wanted to rid her mind of that image. She wanted him gone. She wanted him dead.

"No words?" Kisame asked.

"What the fuck should I say? You caught me. Congratufuckinglations," Lucy hissed. She had to make them think she was helpless or else they wouldn't fall for her trap.

"Do you know why the Akatsuki is after you?" Itachi asked.

"Enlighten me," Lucy said.

"It is because you are the only with the power to destroy Kisame's sword," Itachi answered.

It all clicked in her mind. Her power to destroy chakra, of course. The fact that with a few hand signs she had the ability to drain an opponent's chakra within seconds. She was powerful enough to destroy a sword that had never received a scratch. She was wanted by the Akatsuki because she was 'special.'

"Fuck you. I could never do something like that," Lucy lied.

"LIAR!" Itachi roared. Lucy shivered and she felt herself pulled into her mind. _He's trying to lure me back to the past._

"Fuck you Itachi. You're all pissy because I've seen what your brother can do and he's stronger! He'll surpass you in no time!" she screamed.

For someone smarter, that would not have left their mouth. Lucy liked to push buttons. She wanted to break Itachi like how he had tried to break her. She wanted revenge and the faint look that passed over Itachi's face made the slap she received worth it.

"Silence," Itachi ordered.

"Mad because I'm right?" Lucy teased.

Itachi made a move to hit her again but Kisame stopped him. They shared a look and Lucy just knew that something worse was to come.

"We have to keep her alive and unharmed," Kisame hissed.

"Quiet. I know the orders," Itachi ordered.

Lucy shook her head and formed a series of hand signs behind her back. Itachi didn't have his sharingan activated so he wouldn't notice it quickly. She prayed and hoped that her new jutsu worked.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

Lucy just smirked, refusing to answer him. He tried to grab her but as his hands grabbed her arm it was only smoke and she appeared behind Kisame. Itachi looked shock and so did Kisame. Lucy only laughed. Her new jutsu was working just fine. It was something new that she picked up that allowed her to shift her body to new places and made her virtually impossible to grab because who ever tried to would end up with a handful of smoke.

"Guess what?" Lucy laughed. She heard Itachi hiss and Kisame moved to his side, now they were both facing her. Kisame drew out his sword and looked ready to attack. "I know I can destroy chakra cutting weapons."

Kisame's eyes grew wide and then turned into slits. He raised his sword but Itachi held up his hand to stop him.

"Will you join us?" Itachi asked.

"In hell I will," she whispered.

She launched herself forward and formed another series of hand signs. She needed to win.

"A substitution jutsu? That won't work Luce, you know better!" Kisame laughed.

"Watch out!" Itachi yelled.

Lucy appeared behind Kisame and placed her hand on his back. She whispered a word and stole some of his chakra before Itachi attacked. She threw three kunai in his direction, which he deflected rather easily. Kisame cut a long slice along all of her back with his sword. She hissed at the pain and formed more hand signs, praying she could defeat at least one of them. She knew she had to. She was alone in this fight and she refused to be taken to the rest of the Akatsuki. She would not fail. _Failure is not an option here. I must win._

"Fuck this Itachi! I say we kill her," Kisame demanded.

"Yes. I believe she is too much trouble," Itachi conceded.

"You won't get the chance," Lucy laughed. "You little pieces of shit couldn't break me years ago. I've gotten a hell of a lot stronger so there is no way in fucking heaven you can break me now."

"Such talk for a little maggot," Kisame hissed.

"I can walk the walk too," Lucy sneered.

Lucy made a series of hand signs that Itachi countered. His sharingan had been activated. She closed her eyes and began to think.

"You are weak. You don't have enough power to beat me," Itachi said. He looked her in the eyes and she knew he was going to try to put her in that alternate reality of his. _Time to pull out the big guns_.

"MIND BLOCK JUSTSU!" Lucy roared. Itachi fell backwards and his sharingan disappeared. He got up and glared at her. She shook her head and smirked. The jutsu had worked and if she had put just enough power behind it which she did, she knew he wouldn't be able to activate sharingan for days.

"You little bitch. Where the hell could you have learned something like that?" Itachi roared.

"I told you Itachi didn't I? I told you years ago that I would get you and I have," Lucy mocked. "You left your mark on me and now it's my turn."

His eyes widened and Kisame moved to stand in front of him. Lucy did another complex series of hand signs and three Lucy's appeared. Two of them attacked Kisame, while the third and real Lucy performed the paralysis jutsu on Itachi. He froze and she walked over to him. She bent down and took out the trench knife Asuma had given her when she had made ANBU.

"Now it's your turn Itachi," Lucy sneered. She focused her chakra to the blades and slowly carved the same symbol he had carved into her years ago into his shoulder.

"Itachi!" Kisame roared.

Kisame was running to see what was going on and in her haste to block Kisame she let go of the paralysis jutsu that she had put on Itachi. He smacked her and she went flying to the wall. He covered his shoulder with his hand and threw a kunai at Lucy. The battle was growing harder and she didn't know what to do. _Forgive me for leaving everyone but I need to do this by myself,_ she thought to herself desperately.

* * *

Kakashi Hakate wasn't a hero. He just did his thing and he hated being praised by people. He was a strange loner that liked dirty books. He found nothing wrong with his lifestyle at all. He liked hiding behind his mask; it made life much easier for him. There was a problem though. As there always is. Kakashi made a promise to a certain medical ninja, Shizune, that he would not allow Lucy to fall into the clutches of Itachi.

That would explain why he was running along with his hell hounds on a path that would lead them hopefully to Lucy. It would explain why he was woken up ten minutes after he had just gone to sleep when he had just returned after a week long mission. All of it was understood as to why this pervert ninja was running in the rain trying his hardest to save a girl that he had never seen. But a promise was a promise and he knew that Shizune would make him keep it.

"Pakkun, how much more?" Kakashi asked the tiny dog.

"Not too long, boss," the dog yelled.

They moved faster as the scent got stronger. The dog crinkled his brow and knew that something wasn't right. Whatever was ahead might not be the result they wanted because he smelled blood. A lot of blood from three different people.

"Boss…it doesn't look good," Pakkun said.

Kakashi shook his head and prayed that Lucy was still alive. The thing was, Kakashi never prayed or hoped, he knew when the situation was bad, a person had to demolish hope in the face of reality. Kakashi wasn't the type of person to pray or hope yet here he was trying his best to hope for a better outcome than seemed possible. It seemed it was too late when they came across the worst scene they had ever seen in their life. There outside of a large cave was the broken sword of Kisame covered in blood, a cloak of the Akatsuki torn to shreds, and a hidden leaf village shinobi headband ripped in half.

"Oh god…" Kakashi whispered.

* * *

In the Leaf village, a redhead ninja was lying on a roof staring at the sky. The stars shone brightly and he felt restless. In the morning, he was to go find Lucy with a group of other ninjas from the village. He was worried. That's what this feeling in his stomach had to be.

He closed his eyes for a second and he saw her face. She was laughing and had the brightest shine in her eyes. He felt at home when he saw her face. Then there was a thunderous sound tat shook the sky. He looked up and saw a blade of lightning cut through the sky. The air was thick with blood and he knew something bad had happened.

"Lucy…" he whispered to the sky as a heavy rain began to fall.

* * *

**Gaara:**_ WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER?_

**Author:**_ relax Gaara._

**Lee: **_where is my beautiful flower? I WILL SAVE HER!_

**Naruto:**_ I have to rescue her or Shizune will skin me alive_

**Author:**_ No one knows but me so shut up all of you!_

_**There is a lot more throws to come! You won't believe it! We VOTE BY REVIEWING. I love hearing feedback. Oh and please help me choose who Lucy ends up with. Will it be Lee or Gaara? VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T FORGET ABOUT WHO NARUTO WILL PICK!**_

**Neji:**_ Hinata?_

**Hinata:**_ yes?_

**Neji: **_can you help me with something_

**Hinata: **_um, w-why y-yes!_

**Neji: **_good. Watch the door for me _(drags in an unconscious Naruto)

**Hinata:**_ w-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-y-you d-d-doing N-N-Neji?!._

**Neji:** _I'm kidnapping Naruto_

**Hinata: **_I-I d-don't t-t-think t-t-that's s-smart Neji!_

**Neji: **_five bucks and you can see him naked_

**Hinata: **_deal _


	5. THE RESCUE

WARNING THERE IS BOYXBOY ACTION

_**I'm back and better than ever thank you very much! I'm working on other fan fics! So forgive me for straying away from this one for soooo long! Well this is the fifth chapter and o0o0o0o0 what is gonna happen? I left a lot of unanswered questions but don't worry I'm not like LOST; here you will have your answers! Hopefully you like the ones you get….if not…write your own fucking fan fiction! Lol. There are many parings in this story so enjoy all of them!**_

_**Smile and enjoy!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Five**

There was only one moment in all of Gaara's life that he had felt truly lost. That moment was when his uncle who had claimed to love and care for him tried to kill him. Yes, that was the moment in Gaara's past that he felt had truly broken him into what he was before he had fought Naruto. After he fought Naruto Gaara's urge to kill wasn't dominating anymore. It had felt like a boulder had been lifted from his shoulders.

There was that moment that broke him and the other moment that broke him was when he had step into Tsunade's office with the rescue squad to find Kakashi Hakate laying down a broken shinobi headband on Tsunade's desk. The headband was purple. The only purple shinobi headband in existence was the one Lucy had. They all knew what that meant because there was a collective gasp from all nine shinobi.

"No," Temari whispered.

TenTen hugged Lee and began to cry. Everyone in that room had felt very fond of Lucy because she was so likeable. Naruto glanced at Gaara who was looking at the floor while his hands had turned into fists. Shikamaru and Kiba were holding hands while Shikamaru had his head on Kiba's shoulder. Sasuke was shaking his head and Neji had his arm around Naruto whispering words of comfort. _WHAT THE HELL?_ Naruto thought. Everyone was acting as if she was dead.

"Where's the body?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't find one" Kakashi answered.

"So she's not dead," Naruto reasoned.

Everyone in the room looked at him. Temari, TenTen, and Lee all looked at him as if he were crazy. Shikamaru and Kiba just shook their heads. Sasuke looked at Naruto with his eyebrows raised, as did Neji. The one person who smirked was Gaara.

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned.

"What? You're all standing there thinking she's dead with no real proof but a broken headband!" Naruto yelled.

"There was blood everywhere!" Kakashi yelled back.

"It could have been the enemy's blood!"

"Listen to me when I say that Pakkun knew it was her blood. She couldn't have survived such blood loss!"

"Fuck you Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered. "I refuse to believe she's dead just because you believe it so easily."

The room froze and everyone looked at Naruto. Naruto had always respected Kakashi and he had always thought of Kakashi as smart in some ways. Kakashi's covered face couldn't hide his shock.

"I'm with Naruto," Gaara nodded.

"You can not possibly believe she is alive, can you Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

"I do," Gaara said. "She is stronger than anyone has ever given her credit for, which is ironic considering that she's head of her own ANBU team."

"It's not that we find her incapable. It's who she is facing…was facing," Tsunade sighed.

"Find her," a small voice from the corner whispered.

Everyone turned to find Shizune sitting in a corner. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was clutching at Sakura who was healing a wound she had on her head. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They walked up to Shizune and hugged her.

"Forgive me Lady Hokage," Naruto whispered.

"BRAT! If you do this…you'll become a missing nin," Tsunade warned.

"Consider your dream gone," Kakashi warned as well.

Naruto stood up and faced his sensei and the Hokage. If his dream was gone because he wanted to save his friends, he would be fine with that because he was saving her.

"Neji? Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "When I come back… you will have your answer."

Both ninjas nodded and let him pass. Shikamaru nodded his head and patted Naruto on the shoulder. Everyone waved and no one tried to stop them from leaving. Naruto looked back and just sighed. He hoped that he could come back with Lucy by his side. He would not for one second think that he would not bring her back. He glanced at Gaara and he saw the look of pure determination on his face.

_Let's do this, _Naruto thought.

_So it begins, _Gaara thought.

They ran towards the last known direction that they knew that Lucy had been located. They smelled the blood heavy in the air and the feeling left them uneasy. They followed a trail of blood that they found near the outside of the cave and came across a cloak. It was a deep purple on the outside and had a lighter purple on the inside. Next to that was a knee length boot and an ANBU glove. The trail of random clothes ended next to the river, which flowed straight into the Village hidden in the sand.

"There is a problem with this trail Naruto," Gaara sighed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The guards of the river…they are instructed to destroy any intruder without the seal of the Kazekage. If they don't have the right papers, they will be killed on the spot," Gaara murmured.

"You're saying that our guards will kill her?"

"If they haven't tried already."

--

Kankuro hated standing guard. He hated watching the damn river flow downstream over and over again. He hated the fact that Gaara and Temari got to go to the Leaf Village and left him here. In fact, right now, he hated everything. He just wished that something would happen that would be freaking amazing.

"COME ON! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD!" Kankuro yelled at the sky. He shook his fists and began to grumble.

It was at that exact moment that God threw Kankuro a bone. A body was floating down river, face up and it was a girl. A girl who had one boot on and was wearing a knee length kimono that was a dark purple with silver flowers color. Her purple hair floated in the water and she looked peaceful.

_Either she's dead or she's getting there_, Kankuro thought.

He jumped in the water and grabbed her by the waist. He heard her groan and knew she was alive. He laid her carefully on the ground and found himself in one hell of a dilemma.

Usually when one searched another person, that one person was conscious but this girl was so out of it that Kankuro doubted she knew her hair was purple. Which by the way he thought was weird.

How was he going to search the girl for the right papers when he couldn't get her consent?

He didn't want to get stuck with some odd accusation. Then again with what he could see, which was a lot because the girl was barely wearing anything at all, he could tell that all she had on her were her clothes.

That was the first problem, the second was that she was bleeding and looked horribly injured. He had felt the long cut on her back, there were cuts on her cheek, scratched on her leg and there was a shuriken stuck in her hand. She was a ninja. From what village, he didn't know. She didn't have a headband; the list just grew and grew.

_Aw, fuck it. She's cute and needs help._

Kankuro picked her up and took her to the hospital. That would be one of the many mistakes that would follow him that day.

--

Iruka Umino did not want to see Kakashi Hakate. In fact, a small very bitter part of him hated the ex-ANBU ninja. He knew Kakashi still watched him even after he had ended things. That's why he started to date Genma in secret but today, Genma was going to tell the whole world about them. FUN. Not.

The first person that Genma wanted to tell was Kakashi. Iruka was looking for his boyfriend and found him talking to Kakashi and Shizune. _Bitch,_ Iruka hissed in his mind. Shizune and Kakashi were _dating._ And Kakashi had called himself gay.

"Genma! There you are," Iruka sighed.

"Iru-chan there are you," Genma cooed.

"Any news?" Iruka asked. It had been over a week since Naruto, Gaara had left to find Lucy, and there had been no news.

"None," Shizune answered.

Genma snuggled against Iruka's neck and Iruka blushed even more deeply. While Shizune held Kakashi's hand and Kakashi stared at Iruka. Iruka whispered good-bye to Genma and waved to Shizune and Kakashi.

Iruka threw himself into a closet and began to cry. He missed Kakashi and wanted to hold him. He couldn't do that though, so instead he cried in a closet. It was dark and he was hiding in the farthest corner from the door in the closet. The door opened and Iruka held his breath.

"Iruka..." a soft voice whispered.

"Get out Kakashi," Iruka warned. How could Kakashi do this to him? Iruka was so vulnerable right now that all he wanted to do was jump into Kakashi's arms.

"Let me hold you," Kakashi purred. His voice got closer.

Suddenly Kakashi kissed Iruka and laid him down on the floor. Iruka let him. They both ground their hips together and Kakashi held Iruka's ass to grind him closer.

"Uh...Ka-Kakashi," Iruka moaned.

Kakashi sucked on Iruka's neck and slid his hand under Iruka's shirt and played with the younger ninja's nipple. Iruka groaned and became even more desperate. He begged Kakashi with his body to just take him. Kakashi pulled out Iruka's hair tie and tugged the brunette into another kiss.

"Tell me you want me Iruka. Beg me," Kakashi demanded.

"No," Iruka whimpered. Kakashi stopped grinding their hips together and looked at Iruka's flushed face with his eyes shut tight. Kakashi had missed having Iruka in his life. Iruka had never looked sexier than he did right now and he wanted Iruka to admit that he could only do this to him. That only Kakashi knew how to make him hot.

"Come on Ruka, beg me," Kakashi ordered.

"You bastard!" Iruka cried. He tried moving his hips and Kakashi gave in. they grinded against each other until Kakashi felt himself close to the edge and he didn't want it to end yet so he pulled Iruka's pants down and sucked on his dick. Iruka screamed in pleasure and held onto Kakashi's hair. Iruka was one of the few people in the village that had seen the white-haired ninja without his mask and at this moment he was enjoying the fact that Kakashi didn't have it on.

Kakashi sucked on Iruka harder and Iruka held Kakashi's hair even tighter to the point were it hurt. Kakashi plucked one of Iruka's nipples and sucked even harder. Iruka moved his hips in time with Kakashi's mouth and he finally gave in. He came into Kakashi's mouth and Kakashi savored all of it. Kakashi was taking his shirt off while Iruka tried to catch his breath. Then the worst thing happened…

_Knock._

"Fuck," Iruka groaned.

"Well, we weren't there yet," Kakashi laughed.

"Shut up and fix yourself," Iruka grumbled.

"Fine but that just means you owe me later," Kakashi smirked.

Iruka shook his head and got dressed. He stood up in the dark and felt Kakashi brush against him. Kakashi licked Iruka's lips and then stepped away from him.

"This won't happen again," Iruka promised. Kakashi turned his head just as the door opened to reveal Shizune standing there with tears in her eyes. Kakashi grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"What is it Shizune?" Iruka asked with irritation dripping from his voice and that did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"There's news," Shizune whispered.

"From who?" Kakashi asked.

"Gaara and Naruto," she cried.

"What's the news?" Iruka hissed

"They found her," Shizune cried.

"Dead or alive Shizune?" Iruka demanded.

Shizune shook her head and fell to ground. Her cries were heard throughout the halls. She clung to Kakashi and he tried his best to console her. Iruka fell to his knees and hoped that Naruto was fine.

-- --

**Iruka: **_Get away from me Kakashi!_

**Author:**_ Chill Iruka. I won't let him eat you….yet_

**Iruka: **_What do you mean yet?!_

**Kakashi:**_ I like the way you think!_

**Author:**_ Everyone does._

_**Did you enjoy the smut? Does anyone think that they should go all the way? Which characters should go all the way? Hahahaha. I had fun writing this one. There is a lot more throws to come! You won't believe it! We VOTE BY REVIEWING. I love hearing feedback. Oh and please help me choose who Lucy ends up with. Will it be Lee or Gaara? VOTE AND REVIEW! DON'T FORGET ABOUT WHO NARUTO WILL PICK!**_


	6. THE MEMORIES

I'm back and better than ever thank you very much

_**I'm back and better than ever thank you very much! I'm working on other fan fics! So forgive me for straying away from this one for soooo long! Here you will have your answers! Hopefully you like the ones you get….if not…write your own fucking fan fiction! Lol. There are many parings in this story so enjoy all of them!**_

_**Smile and enjoy!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Six**

Kankuro was a smart guy in some ways. He had very skillful chakra control in order to play crow the way he did. He knew to some extent what he was doing when he brought the purple haired ninja in. So when the questions arose of who she was and why she was here, he should have said the truth. What he had said instead was that she was his friend named Mizuki. They would find out he was lying and maybe (probably) kill him and her on the spot. It was not looking pretty.

That's why he was watching over her all night. At least that's what he told himself when he drifted off into a familiar dream where naked girls rub oils all over his body. It was a bit comforting after the day he had had.  
--

Gayuki Nanba had been a good guard for the village hidden in the sand for many years. He knew the ways of the country and was really good friends with Kankuro. That's why he knew when Kankuro was lying. Lying about the girl that was laying in the hospital wing, ward 5c. He knew his friend had his reasons for lying but right now he thought that the only reason his friend was lying was because he found a new skirt to chase.

It was the reason why he told the other guards to be on alert about ward 5c. The fact that Gaara and a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves showed up hours later looking for rogue ninjas and a girl ninja, just made Gayuki even more uneasy. The right thing to do would have been to tell Gaara about the girl, the stupid thing a friend does for another friend is tell him to run.

"Kankuro!" Gayuki yelled.

"What?" Kankuro grumbled. He hated being woken up from his favorite dream.

"I think that your friend here is in danger," Gayuki groaned. He was breaking the law and going up against Gaara. _I swear I'm either really loyal or just plain retarded._

"Fuck!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. So wake her up get the hell out. Hide somewhere… hide anywhere," Gayuki begged.

"Psst, hey…. Uh…girl," Kankuro whispered into the purple headed girls ear.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS?" Gayuki yelled.

"No! And will you shut up?" Kankuro hissed.

"Where am I?" a soft voice inquired.

Both Gayuki and Kankuro turned around to look into the most beautiful eyes they had ever seen. They fell under her spell and she had no idea who she was or where she was. Her hair framed her face perfectly and she had her hands folded in her lap. She had various pains shooting through her body but none was worse than the one on her mind. She felt a block on her memory and the more she focused the sharper the pain got.

"Do you know your name?" Kankuro asked.

"I…I think it's… Lucy," she answered. She thought that was her name. She heard somewhere in the back of her mind a soft masculine voice calling to her and that was the name he had used. She had no idea who that man was but she trusted his voice.

"Well Lucy, we gotta run," Kankuro sighed.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong," Lucy whined. "At least I think I haven't done anything wrong."

Flashes of a fight rang inside her head. She saw herself cutting a man and being cut along her back. _That explains that injury,_ she thought.

"Well... you look like the type of girl who did nothing…. But uh I found this inside your boot," Kankuro sighed.

"Seriously?! KANKURO I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Gayuki yelled.

Kankuro ignored his friend and held out a blue ninja headband. It would have been fine except that right in the middle of the village hidden in the leaves symbol was a strike mark. The crack was like lighting to her mind. She saw a flash of blood spattering all over her and she was trying to kill someone. She knew that she was trying to kill someone in these flashes. She felt her lungs tighten and she clutched at her chest. It felt as if she couldn't breathe.

So she did the one thing that came to mind: scream.  
--

Naruto and Gaara where about to leave the hospital when they heard a scream and turned to look in what direction the scream might have come from. It was the bone chilling scream that had them shaken. They looked towards the guards and all of them were running in the same direction, yelling about ward 5c and the girl that Gayuki had warned them about. Both Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and knew that they had to follow.

"Kankuro!" Gaara yelled.

"Gaara?" a small voice whispered.

The screaming had stopped. There was a girl on her knees, hands bound behind her back and each guard had a knife pointed at her. Gaara felt the relief flood his body as he saw that the girl was Lucy. Then he felt rage drug his body as he saw her injuries. He pushed all the guards away and offered Lucy his hand. She stood and was shaking before him.

"Thank God," Gaara groaned as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He buried his face in her neck and took a deep breath, all he smelled was Lucy. She was alive.

Kankuro looked so confused that Naruto just burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at the blonde who was rolling on the floor laughing. He looked at Lucy and felt relief overflow him.

"They know each other Kankuro," Naruto explained. "Lucy fought an Akatsuki member and we've been searching for her in hopes of finding her alive."

"Oh, well good thing I've covered for her then," Kankuro sighed. He had done nothing wrong. In fact, he had done something great because he could tell that Gaara really liked this girl.

"Yes, we are very lucky," Gaara agreed.

"There's a problem though," Kankuro cringed.

"What is it?" Gaara growled.

"She doesn't remember anything," Kankuro answered.

Everyone looked at Lucy and she tilted her head to the side and tried squinting her eyes in order to recognize the blonde but no luck. She just shook her head and looked at Gaara. She knew him because it was his voice in her head who kept calling her name. Then she saw flashes of her laughing with the blonde and a boy with white eyes. Then there was a flash with a boy dressed in all green and a boy whose hair reminded her of a duck's butt. She laughed at the thought.

"How come you know who Gaara is but your looking at me as if I'm an alien?" Naruto asked.

"Because I can hear him calling my name in my head," Lucy shrugged.

"I'm in your head?"

"Yeah," she whispered.

Gaara took her hands in his and kissed them both. He was so glad that she was safe. She shook her head and smiled; slowly she caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Gaara blushed and touched his forehead to hers.

"Kankuro, do me a favor and send a messenger hawk to the leaf village and tell them that we have found her alive," Gaara commanded.

"Will do," Kankuro sighed.

"It's too late to be heading back," Naruto sighed.

"We'll stay in my house for tonight and head back tomorrow," Gaara explained.

"Ah, a nice warm bed," Naruto gushed.

Naruto was already dreaming of a nice, warm fluffy bed when two guards ran in. they were huffing and trying to catch their breath. They were holding two official leaf village papers. Who else was here?

"Sir, there are two ninjas here requesting to be let in," one guard explained.

"What do they look like?" Gaara asked.

As the second guard went to open his mouth to speak there was a loud bang.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY!" one voice yelled.

"WE KNOW HE'S HERE!" another voice screamed.

"No…" Naruto cried.

Lucy crooked her head to the side in wonder of what this boy didn't want. Then two very sexy ninjas walked in. One with pale eyes that looked into your soul and the other with black onyx eyes that made you want to fall into them deeply.

"DUCK BUTT!" Lucy yelled. She remembered him from a flash in her head and everyone turned to look at her. She had a hazy memory of Pale eyes but she remembered Duck Butt more. Both ninjas that had barged in had a look of shock on their faces. Then they had a predatory look about them once they spotted the blonde. _Huh, gay ninjas? Eh… not so weird,_ Lucy thought.

"So you're alive?" Duck Butt asked.

"Yes," Lucy sighed. "Why is it so freaking surprising?"

"Well… you were facing an Akatsuki member and they're all pretty tough," Pale eyes explained.

"Apparently not that powerful," Lucy exhaled noisily.

"Did you kill him?" Duck Butt asked.

Lucy looked into his eyes and saw the pain in his eyes. There was a flash of the man she was fighting again. Then she realized that the Akatsuki member and Duck Butt looked alike. _They're brothers…_

"Sasuke…?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes?" Duck Butt answered.

"I remember you," Lucy said.

"She's had memory problems?" Pale eyes asked.

"Yes," Gaara answered.

"Neji can you see what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked with a pout on his lips. Pale eyes (Neji) ran his fingers across Naruto's lips and nodded. He used his super cool ninja ability and saw that there was a jutsu that was hovering over Lucy's mind.

"It's a powerful jutsu that's blocking the chakra in her head. It's dangerous because if the chakra builds up for too long…it will eventually kill her," Neji enlightened.

Lucy's eyes went wide at the news and Gaara just held onto her tighter. He snuggled into her neck and whispered to her that they would figure out a way to release the jutsu.

"There is a way to release it," Neji cringed.

"You don't sound too happy about the way you can release," Lucy murmured.

"That's because….well…uh…," Neji stuttered. Neji Hyuga never stuttered. He composed himself and tried to explain. "You could make her remember by using some memory that escaped the jutsu to seep into her mind and lift the block."

"So…she remembered Gaara. He could lift the jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Neji answered as he blushed deeply.

"How do I make her remember?" Gaara wondered.

"Well… see that's where it gets tricky because I don't know how to spark Lucy's memory specifically. Her mind works different from other people's minds. Each mind is unique. I don't know why she remembered you over everything else. She remembered Sasuke's name because he looks like Itachi," Neji sighed.

"Lucy do you have any idea why you would remember Gaara over everyone else?" Naruto interrogated.

"Really? Your gonna ask that to the girl who doesn't remember anything but a boy who keeps calling her name and another boy who's hair looks like a duck's butt? You have to be kidding me!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, I have an idea," Kankuro sighed.

"What is Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"You two stay up all night with each other trying to get her memory back. We can lock you in Gaara's room," Kankuro nodded. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji nodded their heads. Gaara and Lucy were shaking theirs and were getting ready to run when the four other ninjas grabbed them and dragged them away.

"I cannot believe your doing this Duck Butt!" Lucy screamed as Sasuke threw her into a room.

"I will taste your blood really soon Naruto!" Gaara hissed.

"Yeah, yeah raining blood and there will be hell on earth, blah, blah and whatever," Naruto sighed. "Just fix her!"

Gaara looked around his room and groaned. Temari had redecorated his room yet again. He had once had it with plastic buckets everywhere with his clothes inside and a small full sized bed. The room had been a tan color with posters of famous wanted Suna Village criminals. Now it looked like something out of a porn movie. _Temari…I'm gonna kill you too._

There was a large bed by the window. It was huge, it was canopy style, and it was red and black. The sheets were silk. The room was painted a deep red and there were two black dressers in the room. _I feel like people have sex in here all the time_.

"This room doesn't scream you," Lucy laughed. Gaara looked at her and he smiled a little too. She had remembered him above everything. Above fighting Itachi. Above Naruto. Above the Leaf Village and most of all….above Rock Lee. He smiled more and walked up to her.

"How would you know?" Gaara teased.

"You're in my head. Everything about you is in my head. I wish I knew why," Lucy sighed.

Gaara couldn't help but think that she looked so helpless. She looked like a lost puppy, just wanting answers and a home. He wanted to help. He also wanted to know why she remembered him above everyone and everything else. He was very curious.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Gaara asked. Lucy shook her head, they both sat down on the bed, and Gaara told her. She remembered Lee and laughed about his personality. He felt a stabbed of jealously gut him but it faded when she leaned her head on his shoulders and sighed.

"Gaara?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes…" Gaara croaked.

Lucy kissed Gaara and he fell on top of her. She felt her memory tugging on her brain. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entry and she gave it to him. His tongue explored her mouth and he kept on hand in her hair and the other on her waist. He was going to stop. Gaara knew that she was injured and had been through so much. He was going to stop and do the right thing, but she moaned.

She moaned and all his good intentions went up in flames. He wanted her and he would not stop. She tugged at his hair when he moved away from her lips. He sucked on her neck and she arched her back. He bit her gently and she groaned out his name. He wanted more.

Lucy was hit with memory after memory as Gaara turned her on. She remembered her two years of torture, and that ripped a sob out of her chest. It sounded like one of pleasure and she didn't want to stop. She wanted to remember everything that she possibly could and she knew that Gaara was the key. He touched the skin that was above her waist and she gasped for air. She arched her back and was desperate to remember everything now.

She groaned his name and Gaara moved his hand up along her back, pressing her closer to him. She gasped and clutched at his arms begging for more. He slowly started inching her shirt upwards, ready to take it off. Lucy started remembering more of her fight with the Akatsuki member; she finally remembered that he was planning to attack the Leaf Village. She had to stop…what is his name…_oh god…_

"Itachi…" she moaned.

"What?" Gaara groaned.

Gaara looked down at Lucy and he was furious. Here he was putting on his best moves and she moaned out someone else's name! He was beyond furious. His blood was boiling and now he really wanted to taste someone's blood. Of course an outsider would try to reason with Gaara by saying that Lucy was remembering her fight with Itachi and that outsider would have been shot by Gaara. Lucy kept her eyes close but she could still feel Gaara's anger emanating off of him in waves.

Gaara pushed himself off the bed and off of Lucy and walked towards the door. He had to cool off. He had gotten carried away and there was no reason for it. Lucy was nothing to him. Well… he told himself that but honestly you don't act the way Gaara was acting without caring for a person.

"Gaara…wait," Lucy pleaded.

"You mean nothing to me," Gaara whispered.

--

**Naruto: **_He did not just say that!_

**Author:**_ I know! (cries)_

**Naruto: **_I have to hurt him_

**Author:**_ No! he'll figure everything out eventually_

**Naruto:**_ By the way what happened with me and the idiots?_

**Author: **_Well…ehehehe_

**Naruto: **_why am I suddenly terrified?_

**Author:**_ Cause you're tied to a bad naked?_

**Naruto:**_ What? (looks around) nooo!!_

_**There is a lot more throws to come! You won't believe it! I know that I was little cruel in this chapter but there are a lot of things that need to happen! Forgive my readers (lol, no matter how few you are!) I live to write so there will be at least two more chapters and be prepared because there will be sex!! Lots of it because I am a dirty minded person and let's face it if I owned Naruto I would make them all have sex. Lol… orgies much? THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED FOR ALL THE DRAMA RAMA!!**_

**Lee: **_Now is my chance Gai-sensei!! _

**Gai-sensei:**_ Yes I know!! You will do wonderfully!_

**Lee: **_I will win her over!_

**Gai-sensei:**_ Of course Lee! After all you are the Leaf's Handsome Devil_

**Lee:**_ I shall live up to my name!_

**Gai-sensei: **_I am so proud of you _(begins to cry)

**Lee: **_Gai-sensei!!_

**Gai-sensei:**_ Lee!!_


	7. THE REUNION

I'm back and better than ever thank you very much

_**Warning: VERT DETAILED BOY ON BOY ACTION!! DON"T LIKE? DON"T READ!!**_

_**I'm back and better than ever thank you very much! I'm working on other fan fics! So forgive me for straying away from this one for soooo long! Here you will have your answers! Hopefully you like the ones you get….if not…write your own fucking fan fiction! Lol. There are many parings in this story so enjoy all of them!**_

_**Smile and enjoy!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Seven**

They had returned with Lucy alive. Shizune was relieved. She was alive! It was something to celebrate...except… Lucy didn't look like she wanted to celebrate/ she had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were swollen and red. She had been _crying._ That only made Shizune angry. She would find the low-life and gut them alive. Except that Lucy wasn't talking. She wasn't talking to Tsunade or Naruto. Not even to Neji who she had become good friends with. She was refusing to open up to anyone.

It was trouble because Gaara, according to Kankuro was acting the same way. It was when they received this message from Kankuro that they finally realized what was wrong. They had hurt each other. The question was who hurt who first. Neither one was talking. Therefore, both Tsunade and Shizune got together to plan out a way to get them both out their slumps.

However, no one could think of anything to make both ninjas better. To Shizune it was the end of the world because Lucy never acted like this. Lucy took things in stride and nothing fazed her. She had been kidnapped for two years and came back as the same person. Lucy was a survivor.

"Shizune-san?" a voice called out.

"Oh! Lee, it's nice to see you," Shizune sighed

"She is not any better is she?" Lee asked. For a week, he had asked how Lucy was and the answer was always the same. She wasn't any better and all she was doing was staying in her room.

"May I visit her?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Shizune answered.

Rock Lee walked towards Lucy's apartment and felt happy. He hadn't talked to her in a while and it was a sad feeling for him. A very large part of him loved her but another part of him knew she was in love with that Gaara ninja. He hated it.

"Lucy…" Lee asked. He was knocking on her door and Lucy didn't want to answer. She was in purple fleece pants and a plain black t-shirt. Her mood was horrid ever since she left Suna and that wasn't going to change anytime soon if she had anything to say about it.

"Hi Lee," Lucy sighed as she opened the door. Lee was standing there with purple carnations and a bag full of books from their local bookstore. He held both up to Lucy with a hopeful stare that just made her want to cry.

Why did she remember Gaara when Lee was the sweet one? Lee was the one who was trying to cheer her up and was constantly asking how she was doing. No, fate was a cruel, cruel, cruel little bitch. She made Lucy remember Gaara. That was what fate had done and what had it gotten her? It had gotten her the cruelest words thrown at her.

She knew better. When she had first met him, she knew he would run. She had been waiting for it at first, but then he came for her. She thought that he wouldn't run after that. Leave it to her to prove how wrong a girl in love could be. She was miserable. She wanted to forget him and be happy. She knew that she had to make the first step in making herself better. So she took a step back and said…

"Wanna come in Lee?"  
--

Naruto Uzumaki had been avoiding Neji for a week. When they had come back from Suna both Neji and Sasuke had waited for his answer. His answer was that he wanted to be with Neji. Neji made him feel safe and he loved him. But Naruto was scared that if Neji knew the truth about him, that he would leave him. Naruto was the vessel that held the nine-tailed fox.

He was scared that Neji would leave. He didn't want that at all, so he avoided the boy. But Neji was persistent. He sent flowers everyday, came to his house everyday at lunchtime and left Naruto a cup of instant ramen. Naruto was waiting for Neji to show up today. He was sure that he would be ready for the white-eyed boy. He would tell him the truth and see how Neji truly felt.

That had been the plan except that it was now 12:45 and there was no sign of Neji. Naruto opened his door and there was a cup of instant ramen but Neji hadn't knocked as usual. Naruto bent down to get his cup of ramen and was hit with something above him. His body fell on the floor and a longhaired ninja picked him up.

"Sorry Naruto," the boy whispered.  
--

When Naruto woke up and found himself naked, tied to a bed, and facing a very pissed off Neji Hyuga he screamed like a girl. Neji looked at Naruto as of he was an alien and was shocked to see Naruto so frightened. Naruto thrashed about and waited for Neji to say something.

"Stay still," Neji commanded. However, Naruto wasn't listening; he was still thrashing about everywhere. "Uzumaki! Stop!"

Naruto froze. What had Neji just called him? _Uzumaki?_ _He never calls me by my last name…_ suddenly he looked into Neji's eyes and saw the cold anger that was there and he shivered. What the hell was going on? Then it hit Naruto that Neji had probably found out his secret and was angry. Neji had the right to be angry. Naruto stopped thrashing around and just laid there, waiting for Neji to make a move. He would take whatever Neji gave him because he loved Neji and he believed that if Neji thought he should be punished for having a demon inside of him than…he would let Neji torture him.

"Why? Why Naruto?" Neji asked. Naruto shook his head and heard the sadness in the white-eyed boy. It broke Naruto's heart to hear that tone coming from Neji. He loved Neji. _I like him. I love him. I need him so much it hurts._

Naruto just shook his head.

"I know how to get information out of you," Neji growled.

He pounced on top of the tied up boy and began to lick his neck. Naruto was confused…_what kind of torture is this?_ If Naruto wasn't mistaken it felt as if Neji was trying to…seduce him. But that wasn't right. Why would he be so mad and then seduce the blonde? Naruto wiggled underneath Neji and he felt something…_oh god._

"N-Neji…p-p-please…" Naruto moaned.

"Tell me Naruto…" Neji begged. "You picked me and then you avoid me…god Naruto you drive me insane."

Naruto slowly began to understand. This wasn't about him being a demon vessel but about him avoiding Neji. _Thank god._

"Neji…" Naruto groaned.

Neji ran his tongue down Naruto's throat. He wanted to make Naruto scream in pleasure and only think of him.

"Tell me who you want Naruto," Neji ordered.

"Oh god…p-please…" Naruto moaned. Neji reached down to touch his nipples and he flicked them back and forth. Naruto panted and tugged at the restraints. He wanted to touch Neji. He wanted to hold on tightly to Neji throughout this whole ordeal but he couldn't. It was driving him insane.

"Let m-me g-go," Naruto panted.

"No!" Neji yelled. "You're mine! I won't let anyone else have you."

"N-Neji…" Naruto begged.

"Do you love me Naruto?" Neji asked.

"N-Neji…please…I-I need something," Naruto begged.

"Tell me what you need," Neji demanded.

"You," Naruto panted. "I only need you."

Neji kissed Naruto deeply and untied his hands. Naruto grasped Neji's shoulders and tried to get closer. Naruto ran his fingers through Neji's hair and pulled the boy's head back with a quick tug, and then he bit down on Neji's neck. He sucked until he heard the older boy moan. Neji slid his way down Naruto's torso and he began to pump Naruto's cock.

Each time he squeezed, Naruto would cry out and arch off the bed. Neji couldn't help but enjoy it. Neji licked the tip and slowly swallowed the engorged member. Naruto was trying to breathe but his breath wouldn't come out fast enough, he felt as if he was drowning in pleasure. While Neji was sucking Naruto, he placed three fingers at the blonde's mouth and the blonde sucked the fingers until they were soaked in his saliva. Neji took one of his fingers and slowly pushed it into Naruto's tight entrance.

Naruto hissed at the foreign object invading his body. It felt odd but he wanted it, god above he wanted all of Neji to be inside of him. He felt as if he was on a drug.

"N-Neji! Please!" Naruto begged.

"What do you want?" Neji panted. He stopped sucking on Naruto and slowly pumped his finger in and out of Naruto. He wanted Naruto to beg. All Naruto could do was arch his back. Neji took his finger out and he enjoyed the whimper Naruto gave.

"No!" Naruto begged.

Neji shoved two of his fingers inside of Naruto and Naruto whimpered in pain. God there had to be something wrong with him because he was enjoying the pain a little because he knew that the pleasure would soon follow. He was bent out of shape and he needed a release. As Neji pumped his fingers in and out of Naruto, he grabbed Naruto's cock and began to pump it slowly. Too slowly in Naruto's opinion.

"Uh...ah, ah…AH!" Naruto moaned. "Neji!"

Neji began to make a scissoring motion with his finger still inside Naruto. The more Neji made the motion, the more Naruto wiggled and tried to impale himself on Neji's fingers. Neji smirked and added a third finger. He twisted his fingers around and spread them until he found the spot that made Naruto see stars. As Neji pumped in and out with his fingers making sure to brush against Naruto's prostate so that he would be lost in pleasure.

"Neji…" Naruto panted. "Please…"

"Say it," Neji demanded. "Damn it Naruto! Say it!"

Right as Naruto was about to open his mouth, Neji brushed against Naruto's special spot and he moaned. He moaned and writhe underneath Neji. It just made Neji's cock twitch at the sight of watching the boy. He looked at his fingers slowly go in and out of his prisoner. He wanted to hear the boy. Now.

"Try again Naruto," Neji demanded. "Say what you want me to do."

"Neji! I want…" Naruto panted. "Take me."

"Who do you want?" Neji asked.

_In and out. God…his fingers!_

"You! Neji please just take me!" Naruto begged.

Neji pulled out a small tube of lubricant and than removed his pants. He touched his erection and he hissed out in pleasure. He carefully lubricated himself and placed his erection at Naruto's entrance but waited.

"Damn it Neji!"

"Say it."

"Fuck! Neji just take me would you?"

Neji pushed himself in slowly and Naruto arched off the bed. He felt Neji touching him and it felt hot. It felt _good._ Neji couldn't take it anymore and snapped his hips forward, impaling himself completely inside Naruto. He was in heaven but he saw Naruto's blue eyes water up in pain. He waited a minute before moving his hips but he was taking a deep breath when Naruto wiggled his hips. Neji pulled back until he was almost out he heard Naruto whimper and he slammed back in. Naruto saw stars as Neji hit his special spot and he moaned.

"Ahh…unnn...un..." Naruto moaned.

Neji thrust in deeply and Naruto clutched the sheets underneath him. Neji keep thrusting in and out, each time making Naruto moan louder and louder. He was so close… they both were.

"Naruto…" Neji groaned.

Naruto placed his hands on Neji's shoulders and dug his nails in. Neji hissed at the pain and gave a particularly hard thrust that made Naruto scream his throat raw.

"Neji please…" Naruto begged.

Neji looked down at Naruto and watched the boy squeeze his eyes shut and bit his lip. He had never seen anything more beautiful than how Naruto looked now. Neji tilted Naruto's hips up a little more and he felt himself go deeper inside the blonde. He moaned and plunged in and out. He felt the tight coil in his stomach ready to burst.

"Naruto!" Neji groaned.

"Ngh…Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

Neji thrust harder and faster as he felt himself close to the edge. He needed something to just push him off but he didn't know what. So he thrust himself harder inside Naruto.

"NEJI!" Naruto cried.

Neji felt Naruto grow tight and he pushed himself inside the younger ninja. He looked down and saw Naruto open his eyes and look at him. He felt himself drown in the blue sea of Naruto's eyes.

"I love you," Neji whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto gasped as he heard Neji confess his love. That was all it took. Naruto arched back and felt himself come. He drained his body of the passion that Neji had stirred. Neji felt Naruto clench and knew he had to come. He pumped in one last time and poured himself inside of Naruto. Then he collapsed on top of the blonde.

He hadn't meant to take it this far but it's what had happened. He was praying that Naruto wasn't regretting anything. He wanted to be able to read the younger ninja's mind. For the first time in the brunette's life he felt doubt and worry take him over.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered.

Neji sprang up to his knees and looked down at the blonde who was fast asleep. The day was full of surprises. _He loves me!_ Neji thought happily.  
--

Gaara hated surprises. Today when Temari was yelling at him for forgetting her birthday, he was beginning to think that he hated everything. Lucy had been gone for two months and he was still hurting. Neither one had talked about what had happened in the room. All they had said was that Lucy remembered everything and that she had to see Lady Tsunade as soon as possible. He had let her go without a fight.

He was angry. He was so ANGRY! But he did nothing that he usually did when he was angry. He didn't hit anyone or throw anything; instead he had holed himself in his room and listened to music. He felt so…emo. He shuddered at the thought.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GAARA!" Temari yelled. "BUT YOU BETTER GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER!"

_She's still yelling? _Gaara thought. He knew that he needed to make it up to Temari because she had been covering for him when he hadn't shown up for several council meetings.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked. Temari smiled and stood up. She walked towards the window and pressed both of her hands to the window. Gaara was worried that she would ask for something impossible then make him feel bad about it.

"I want to see Iruka!" Temari squealed.

Gaara froze. Iruka Umino. That's what she wanted. She wanted to go to the Leaf Village. Not impossible. Not because they couldn't visit. In fact, they were due for a visit. He would have to see her. He would have to see Lucy.

How was she doing? Had she changed? Had she forgotten him? Maybe her hair had gotten longer. Was she seeing someone? Did she have dreams about that night? Dreams where sometimes things went right and others where everything went horribly wrong.

He stood up and nodded his head. Temari ran to hug him and she started blabbing about putting in the paperwork for him. She said that it would take two weeks minimum and than they could leave.

In two weeks he would see her.

"Lucy," he whispered and for the first time that week, he felt his eyes water yet again at the thought of her.  
--

Neji Hyuga loved life. He loved the fact that he was currently making his boyfriend moan. He pushed inside of Naruto a little harder and the blonde arched his back.

"Ah! Neji!" Naruto cried out.

"Fuck, Naruto," Neji moaned.

Neji pumped in and out of Naruto and felt himself coming to the edge. He knew that Naruto knew he was close. But the only way he would come was if Naruto said that magic words. He needed to hear them.

"Naruto…" Neji groaned.

"Not y-yet Neji!" Naruto cried.

"Say it Naruto," Neji demanded.

"Ah...uhhh…I-I…unh," Naruto stuttered.

"Try again," Neji demanded.

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was in desperate need for something. He needed Neji and that's all he wanted. He could never get enough of Neji, which was why they had been fucking like monkeys since they got together. He was so close, he knew what Neji needed. Naruto was about to open his mouth to say the words when the door burst open. Both Lucy and Lee walked in side by side.

"OH MY!" Lee yelled.

"Alright get dressed!" Lucy yelled.

"HELLO PRIVACY!!" Naruto yelled. Neji was still deep inside of him and he was squirming around trying to cover himself up.

"Naruto…stop moving," Neji groaned.

"Finish and meet us in your living room," Lucy said. Lee and her walked out and closed the door behind them. Naruto was about to crawl away when Neji growled and grabbed his hips.

"Where are you going?" Neji growled.

"N-Neji…" Naruto moaned as Neji made a circle with his hips.

"Your still hard and you know I'm still hard," Neji hissed.

"Neji I…I can't," Naruto whimpered.

Neji pumped in and out of Naruto. He reached down and pumped Naruto's cock hard. Naruto groaned.

"Neji please!" Naruto begged.

"Then say it!" Neji demanded.

"I love you damn it!" Naruto panted.

Neji pumped inside of Naruto one more time and came. As he was pouring his seed inside Naruto, his hand clenched around Naruto's cock and he came in Neji's hand. They both collapsed on top of each other.

"You are an ass Neji Hyuga," Naruto muttered.

"I love you," Neji laughed.

"Your twisted," Naruto grumbled.

"Why?" Neji asked.

He walked around the room and tossed Naruto his pants and found his own pair but their shirts were torn apart. He held up his shirt to show Naruto and the blonde laughed at the shirt that was torn to shreds.

"Let's go see what Lucy wants," Neji sighed.

"Okay," Naruto agreed.

As they walked out Lucy was pacing around in the living room while Lee was punching the punching bag that was hanging there. Naruto was glad that Lucy was better and he knew that a large part of that was thanks to Lee. Lucy had been broken because of Gaara and he hated Gaara because of that but he was still friends with the ninja. Although no one knew that. Everyone thought that he was not talking to the ninja like everyone else.

"What's up Lucy," Naruto asked as he settled onto Neji's lap. Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and sighed. _Life is good,_ Neji thought to himself.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Lucy yelled. She grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and shook him. "HERE I AM, CALM AS A BIRD AND THEN SHIZUNE SAYS 'HEY YOU GET TO ESCORT GAARA AND TEMARI!'"

"Uh-oh," Neji sighed.

"YEAH DAMN RIGHT WITH YOUR UH-OH!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy…I didn't know," Naruto lied. He had known. For two weeks he had known that Gaara was coming. He hadn't told Lucy because he was afraid to. Now he knew he had reason to be afraid.

"Don't give me that!" Lucy hissed. "You and him haven't stopped talking. You guys are best friend and wouldn't let whatever happened between me and him ruin that."

"Naruto?" Neji asked. "Is it true?"

Naruto closed his eyes and knew it was time to fess up. Neji was going to be mad that Naruto had hidden something, but they loved each other and they would work it out. Lucy on the other hand… she may not forgive him.

"We are still friends," Naruto confessed.

"So what's the reason you didn't tell me?" Lucy hissed.

"I was afraid," Naruto sighed.

"Of what?" Lucy sneered.

"You," Naruto said.

Lucy shook her head and sat down on the couch. From behind Lee came and rubbed her shoulders. She rolled her head to the sides and sighed. Lee always made her feel good. Not crazy! Not like a certain red-headed sand ninja!

"Relax," Lee whispered in her ear. Lucy nodded her head and opened her eyes to find Naruto looking at her curiously.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"You seem happy," Naruto giggled.

"I am," Lucy confessed.

The door opened and two things happened. Bags were dropped and two people felt their hearts freeze. Temari walked in talking to Iruka, and Gaara froze by the door, his eyes locked on Lucy's.

"Shit," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Watch your mouth Naruto!" Iruka scolded.

"Hey Naruto. Hyuga," Temari greeted. As she turned around she found Lucy all cuddled up with Lee. That was not part of her plan! "Hello Lucy and hello Lee."

"Hello Temari," Lucy sighed.

"Hello Temari! Was your trip here troublesome?" Lee asked. The two began to chat up a storm with Iruka and they moved into the kitchen getting some tea ready. Naruto stood and walked over to the luggage, muttering to Neji that they should move it to the guest room. As soon as they left Lucy was all too aware of Gaara even though she wasn't looking at him.

She could feel him. She knew that he was holding his breath just as she was. She knew that he was staring at her with those jade eyes that made her knees weak and all that did was make her angry. She was pissed that he still had the same effect on her after two months. Two months and nothing had changed!

"Get in Gaara before someone thinks you're not welcome," Lucy said. She was trying to keep her voice leveled but when she said his name her voice had hitched up a knot.

"Am I welcomed?" Gaara asked.

She knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted her to say that he was welcomed but she wouldn't. She would be strong because she hadn't thrown anything away. It was him that had thrown their relationship away.

"Not my house. As far as I know Iruka and Naruto would love to have you here with them," Lucy answered.

"Are we going to dance circles or are we going to get all the troubles out of the way?" Gaara wondered.

"I like them in the way. They make me like you a little less," Lucy muttered. She stood up and walked towards the window. Gaara had finally entered the house and was standing by the couch watching her every move.

"I don't like that," Gaara whispered. Lucy shook her head and ran to the door. She opened it and ran down the stairs. _Air, I need air. Air that doesn't smell like him_, Lucy thought frantically. If she hadn't been in such a panic she would have heard Gaara following. He grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against the wall.

"Stop running!" he screamed.

"Stop chasing me!" she screamed back.

Time stopped and they looked into each other's eyes. Gaara knew he loved her. He knew that he should apologize. He knew he should ask what her relationship was to Lee. He knew all of that but what he wanted was to kiss her.

Neither one knew who made the first move but the instant their lips connected, the world melted. They felt as if their blood had finally begun to pump after months of being frozen. The world felt right. Breathing felt right. And their lips together felt right. She clung to him and he pushed himself onto her.

"Well, well isn't this a touching scene?" a dark voice asked.

Lucy opened her eyes and felt air still. Her eyes opened in shock and Gaara turned his head. The man before them looked familiar. He looked like…

"Itachi…" Lucy whispered.

--

**Naruto: **_What?!_

**Lucy:**_ I didn't even see that coming!_

**Naruto: **_I know. You're good._

**Author:**_ I know! I'm having a very proud moment here_

**Naruto: **_What happens next?_

**Lucy: **_Can I kiss Gaara again?_

**Naruto: **_You two gonna make up?! (Excited)_

**Lucy:**_ Dunno. But I feel like I want to._

**Author:**_ Maybe…I will say nothing but STAY TUNED!_

_**Can I just say one thing? Damn I threw myself threw some loops while writing this. This story has a mind of its own and it is getting better. Hopefully it won't be tooooo long. I want it to be just right! So keep reading oh great and might Gaara fans because the action is coming! **_


	8. THE KEKKI GENKI

I'm back and better than ever thank you very much

_**I'm back and better than ever thank you very much! I'm working on other fan fics! So forgive me for straying away from this one for soooo long! Here you will have your answers! Hopefully you like the ones you get….if not…write your own fucking fan fiction! Lol. There are many parings in this story so enjoy all of them!**_

_**Smile and enjoy!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Eight**

There were moments in life when Gaara truly hated fate. He hated life. But right now, as he was still holding onto Lucy and she had just said Itachi's name yet again when they were kissing…he hated fate. Fate had brought Itachi here when he was about to make up with Lucy. What he hated more than fate was Itachi himself. He was going to rip the man in two.

"You know I love touching scenes Lucy," Itachi said.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

Gaara looked at her in shock. Her voice was calm and he heard the deadly power in her voice. He knew that she could take this man on because they were on the same power level. They were a match. He could hear all of that in her voice. It scared him. Why was she being so stupid! This man almost killed her the last time they had faced off.

"I've come for you," Itachi said. Itachi walked up the steps and Gaara took a step back up towards Naruto's apartment but Lucy stood her ground. She was not going to show Itachi fear. The sick fuck fed off it. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"I can kill you Itachi," Lucy swore.

"Come with me and there will be no destruction to your friends," Itachi reasoned.

"Liar!" Lucy hissed. She took a step forward and Gaara felt a great loss from not touching her. This was going to get out of hand rather quickly.

"Kisame will kill your friends," Itachi promised. Gaara panicked for his friends and sister. He wouldn't let that happen.

"What you think that just because Kisame is upstairs that my friends can't handle themselves?" Lucy laughed. "What a joke."

"None of them can face him," Itachi warned.

"But all together…I'm pretty sure that they can do some damage," Lucy teased.

"Why is that?" Itachi asked.

"Kisame doesn't have his sword," Lucy reminded him. "I made sure of that, remember?"

Gaara was starting to feel frustrated. The two of them were exchanging banter like he wasn't even present. He hated the fact that they had this past, they had history and substance. It annoyed him. What annoyed him more was that he was jealous over those things when Lucy and Itachi were mortal enemies and nothing romantic. He felt as if his head were going to explode.

"Lucy," Gaara whispered.

"Ah…the boy…you love him?" Itachi mocked.

Lucy opened and closed her mouth to try to find an answer. She knew she loved Gaara. Of course she did. It was the fact that she shouldn't love him that bothered her. She was dating Lee. She liked Lee. Lee didn't set her skin on fire but he was nice. He had always kept her safe. He didn't know when to say the right thing sometimes but that was a different story.

"NO SHE DOES NOT!" a voice bellowed.

_Ah…no! Lee…_

"And who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I AM ROCK LEE," Lee answered.

"And who are you to Lucy?" Itachi asked.

_DO NOT SAY IT!_ Lucy thought frantically.

"I AM HER BOYFRIEND!" Lee said.

"What?" Itachi and Gaara both hissed.

"You want me Itachi?" Lucy asked. Desperate to distract him from her idiot boyfriend. Why would he say that? That was just so stupid…so Lee.

"I want to destroy you," Itachi answered.

Lucy closed her eyes and clenched her fits. This had to end. And it would never end well. Everything always ended badly. If she used _it, _she would hurt herself severely. She had to do it though. She had to save Gaara and Naruto. She had to save everyone. She had to risk it all.

"What? Do you think you have yet another surprise for me?" Itachi laughed.

"Why yes I do," Lucy hissed.

She stretched her arms before her and wove her fingers together. Then touched her pinkies and thumbs together. Itachi's eyes went wide and he remembered that move. That move had set her free. This couldn't be happening…had she mastered that move?

"You wouldn't…" Itachi hissed.

The last time she had done that move she had been in a coma for a week. When she performed it…it was only for a couple of seconds. Now it would be for longer. Who knows what would happen.

"Let the lightening be my guide," she said.

Itachi, Lee, and Gaara back away as they saw Lucy's Kekki Genki activated. Chakra that looked like lightening burst through her fingertips. The pure white color left all three men in a daze. The lightening chakra crackled and left holes in the floor and walls were it touched.

"You have mastered your Kekki Genki," Itachi sneered.

"You wanna play now?" Lucy whispered.

"Yes I do," Itachi laughed.

"Where?" Lucy asked.

"The roof is big enough for me to kill you," Itachi hissed.

"Fine by me," Lucy jeered.

Itachi ran up the stairs and Lucy knew she had to follow. She had to kill him.

"Don't follow him," Lee begged.

"I have to," Lucy told him. "Now move."

"No," Lee said. He stood his ground and knew that he didn't want Lucy to face that man.

"Lee! Move!" Lucy yelled.

"NO!" Lee yelled back.

Gaara pushed Lee against the wall and nodded to Lucy to give her the okay. She told him to go help Naruto and the others. He dragged Lee to the apartment and prayed that they could help. He prayed that Lucy would win and he prayed that he would get to hear the answer to the question she never answered. After all…he would like to know if she loved him.  
--

Neji stood in front of an unconscious Iruka and knew he had to protect him. Naruto had explained to Neji that the ninja they were facing, Kisame, was only one-half of the Akatsuki duos. Itachi was probably attacking Lucy, who had Gaara and Lee there to help her.

"You protect the small blonde!" Kisame laughed.

"Shut up fish face!" Naruto yelled.

"Tell me white-eyes do you love him?" Kisame asked.

Neji clenched his fists and tried to make a plan. He couldn't think of anything. Iruka was on the floor bleeding, Temari was knocked unconscious. He and Naruto were the only ones left. But he couldn't see how they would survive this.

Suddenly Neji was standing in front of a sand covered Kisame. Gaara and Lee walked in looking confident as ever. Neji felt relief flood his body.

"Sand Coffin…" Gaara whispered.

Kisame shrieked and he fell to the floor. His body was covered in cuts and blood pumped heavily from each wound. He hissed as he set eyes on the boy.

"I know all about coffins boy," Kisame said. He made a few hand seals and Gaara was covered in water.

"Water coffin," Kisame coughed.

Gaara was drowning. He felts water burn his throat and close his lungs. He felt it push against his chest and arms, making his body grow heavy. _Is this what my sand coffin does to others?_ Gaara wondered. He couldn't see anything but the blurred colors through the water that surrounded his body. He saw dark rings try to close around his vision but he fought it.

Naruto stood up and cloned himself. Kisame laughed in his face as he saw that the blonde kit was trying to fight him.

"What are you and you're double going to do?" Kisame laughed.

Naruto made a ball of chakra and focused all of his energy. This had to work. They had to beat Kisame. While Kisame had focused all of his attention on Naruto, Lee had snuck up behind him and began to beat him to a pulp. He did the Hidden Lotus and Kisame fell to his knees. Naruto ran into him and landed the Rasengan ball right into his stomach. The ball pushed the blue-skinned man all the way outside the window and he fell twelve stories down.

Naruto turned to look at Neji and he was terrified. Neji looked truly and royally pissed off at the blonde. Neji was kneeling beside Gaara, making sure that nothing was wrong with the redhead but he was just coughing, other than that he was perfectly fine. Naruto kneeled down and patted Lee on the back. They had done an amazing job.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto turned around to see Iruka holding a towel to his bleeding head and to see Temari coming to. Temari looked at her bother and ran to him, she was fluttering around him, making sure he was truly fine like a mother hen and Gaara just batted her away with his hand.

"Whatcha mean Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Taking on that man! That was dangerous Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Aw, come on! It wasn't the first time I've face that fish face and–" Naruto whined.

"What?" Neji hissed out.

Naruto froze and turned around to see that Neji in fact had another level up for anger. It was amazing how royally pissed could turn into murderous rage in less than two seconds.

"I've faced him before," Naruto grumbled.

"Where's Lucy?" Temari asked.

Everyone looked at Lee and Gaara. Lee shot Gaara a very evil glare that made the very angry Neji proud and worried Naruto but Gaara was unfazed by the glare, he had received worse. Gaara pointed up and everyone turned to look up.

"They're fighting above us," Lee answered.

"They?" Neji asked.

"Itachi…" Naruto hissed.

"How did you know?" Gaara wondered.

"He was with Kisame the last time I faced them," Naruto explained.

There was a large cracking noise and everyone looked up at the ceiling and they all saw a large crack forming right in the middle of the ceiling. It made them all nervous. Suddenly ceiling broke and a person fell through and landed on top of the coffee table that was in the middle of the living room. Everyone looked up and there was a battered Itachi being held up by a redhead, who was wearing a black cape with red clouds on it. The stranger shook his head and ran away. Neji ran to the window to see if Kisame was still there and sure enough… he wasn't. Neji hissed out in frustration.

Naruto cried out as he crawled to Lucy. Her bottom lip was cut in the middle and her top lip was cut on the side. A bone was sticking out of her wrist and her foot was turned towards her other leg and there were lightening shaped burns all over her body. Naruto didn't know he was crying until Neji came beside him and wiped a tear away from his face.

Two ANBU teams showed up and started questioning everyone. Lee, Iruka, Temari, and Neji took care of telling the story of what had happened. Gaara pushed the hair out of Lucy's pale face. Tsunade had shown up and was trying to heal her. Sakura was helping and Hinata stood by Shizune as they watched the purple-haired ninja slowly die.

"Save her," Gaara growled.

"Well gee I hadn't thought of that," Tsunade growled back.

"Listen-" Gaara sneered.

"NO! YOU LISTEN! YOU BROKE HER! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shizune yelled. "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE CRIED! OR HOW LONG IT TOOK US TO MAKE HER EAT? YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THAT WONDERFUL GIRL WHO IS DYING!"

"You should back away Gaara," Naruto warned.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because Shizune is right," Naruto whispered.

The room was quiet. Gaara stood up and walked towards the broken window, and jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground. He knew that they were right. He had hurt Lucy in the worst possible way. Why did he deserve to be by her side? There was no reason. None at all and that honestly killed him. He loved her. There was no doubt about that but…how could he have hurt her so badly when he claimed to love her? Maybe, just maybe it was for the best that he left.  
--

**I know what it feels like to almost die. It's happened so many times in the past that it was almost scary. Two times and with this time it would be three. I could hear voices around me. There was Gaara. **

**My sweet Gaara. You know how people who almost die appreciate things in their lives more? Well I think that I love Gaara even more than I did before. I love him. There is no denying that. He has consumed me body and soul. I love him.**

**I love the way he's cold to everyone else but when we're alone, he has this uncontrolled passion around him. He never gave up on trying to get with me even though I tried to push him away. He came back. He always came back to me. I love him. He is my other half and as much as I would like to stay with Lee, I can't.**

**Lee deserves a girl who loves him and I cannot do that. I can't love him even though part of knows that I should. I know Lee can take care of me and will be so cautious with me that he would never hurt me but I don't want that. I want what Gaara gives me. I love how Gaara makes me sexy and confident. I never felt this way before but now that I do, I don't want to let it go.**

**There's Shizune…protective as always…wait NO! Shizune stop! I can't tell her to stop! My voice has left me in this dark place. I want to tell her not to tell Gaara that. Yes, Gaara hurt me but love isn't perfect! I know that! Look at me! In love with Gaara but always too afraid to tell him that! STOP Shizune! **

**There's Naruto. He'll make it all better…no! No! Don't listen to them Gaara! Can you hear me? Please oh please hear me! Listen to my heart Gaara…do you hear it beating? The only reason it's doing that is because it wants to live for you. I want to live for you and as soon as I get the strength enough to do so, I will tell you all that! Please Gaara don't walk away. **

**Where did his heat go? **

**Oh, god…I can't feel him anymore. I can't feel anything anymore. Heat and strength has left my body. I want to die. Gaara has truly left. Those cruel words that were flung at him so carelessly…they have broken him and he no longer wants to be with me. I want to be with him though! I…my body feels heavy. **

**I can feel an odd darkness taking me over. What is this? I haven't felt anything like this before. It feels like I'm dying. The heaviness presses against my chest and I can't breathe. Make it stop. **

**Oh, god…Gaara! Don't leave me…and darkness finally wins and I feel nothing but pain. I can't focus on anything else. There's just too much pain. Someone save me. **

**Tsunade…what are you talking about? Who's dying? Wait…is that me? Am I dying? It doesn't feel that way. It just feels like I'm breaking. Tsunade…if I am dying…try not to save me okay? Cause I have this dreadful feeling that if you do save me, the first thing I'm gonna want to see is Gaara and the dreadful thing is that I don't think that he'll be there. I need him to be there so that I have a reason to stay alive. If he isn't, there…I will never get out of this darkness. Do me a favor Tsunade and go get him would you please? I…I…I really can't breath. I wonder what will happen if I just let go?  
**--

Tsunade was trying her best. Surrounded by her crying best friend and a crying blonde kid, who she had grown very fond of was not the most stable environment. But its what she had to deal with. Lucy was falling into darkness and Tsunade had no idea how to get her out of it.

"Naruto!" Tsunade barked

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She's falling. What the hell will take her out of it?" Tsunade asked.

"I…I…I don't know," Naruto cried.

"Gaara," Neji answered.

Everyone turned to look at Neji and he shrugged his shoulders. The answer was obvious and Neji was quiet annoyed that no one else had seen the answer before. Lucy remembered Gaara over everyone else. She was nervous and different around Gaara.

"No," Lee sneered.

"Yes," Naruto agreed. "She remembered him. She loves him."

Tsunade yelled at the ANBU to go find Gaara and take him to the hospital and to inform Shizune when he arrived. Tsunade looked down at Lucy and felt the life slipping out of the girl. As everyone looked down at Lucy's pale face, she opened her eyes and gasped for breath.

"Gaara," she groaned.

Everyone gasped and waited for more but she closed her eyes and Tsunade carried her to the hospital. She knew that Lucy would be in a coma. She would awaken but that was a huge maybe. There was no telling if Lucy would ever wake up and if she didn't…than she would slowly continue to die. This continued sleep and the battering of Lucy's body was more than the average ninja expected.

Tsunade looked down and saw the blue shadow around each burn mark. As her medical team was setting up Lucy's bed she wrinkled her brow. Lucy wouldn't have been stupid enough to…she wasn't that much of a martyr…she WOULD NOT have disobeyed…GOD DAMNIT!

"GOD DAMNIT!!" Tsunade yelled. Her entire medical team jumped up and she ran from the room into the waiting room.

"ROCK LEE!" she yelled.

"Yes?" Lee asked.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD ANY OF YOU LET HER DO THAT STUPID MOVE? ARE YOU INSANE OR DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU DEAD?" Tsunade demanded.

"What are you…?" Lee asked.

"I'm TALKING ABOUT Lucy's KEKKI GENKI!" Tsunade roared.

"The lightening?" Lee whispered.

"What's the problem Lady Tsunade?" Neji asked.

"The problem is that Lucy's Kekki Genki is different from others. The chakra control needed is immense. If she doesn't have total control of the chakra it begins to burn her from the inside out," Tsunade hissed.

"Well I'm sure Lucy-"Neji started to say.

"The burn marks," Naruto whispered.

"Exactly," Tsunade sighed.

"What does it mean?" Lee demanded.

"It means that her body is dissolving from the inside and if we don't stop it she dies," Tsunade yelled as she ran back to the room.

The ANBU team reported in to Shizune that they had not been able to find Gaara and Temari was getting worried. This was getting out of hand. This was supposed to be a nice vacation for her; she would see Shikamaru who was getting trained by Iruka in order to be a teacher and her brother would make up with the love of his life. Now the love of her brother's life was dying, Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen and Kakashi was molesting Iruka in the middle of the waiting room.

"She'll be okay Iruka," Kakashi murmured in Iruka's ear.

"Kakashi," Iruka sighed.

Kakashi hugged the younger ninja closer and knew that once all this drama was settled, he would marry the ninja. He wouldn't let him out of his sight and he would protect him forever. Temari rolled her eyes. Some love stories worked out better than others.

--

**Naruto: **_GOD DAMNIT!!_

**Gaara:**_ What is it now Uzumaki?_

**Naruto: **_How many times is Lucy gonna almost die?_

**Author:**_ Who said it was an almost time this time? (Laughing evilly)_

**Gaara: **_What did you just say? _

**Neji: **_SHE SAID THAT Lucy IS GOING TO DIE! (muttering) slow ass…_

**Naruto: **_Play nice_

**Gaara: **_Bring it Hyuga._

**Neji:**_ Maybe I will_

**Author:**_ Would the two of you shut it?_

_**Alright kitties! Listen up! This story is getting good but it is coming to an end! TWO THINGS THE RED HEAD THAT SAVED ITACHI IS SASORI and there is a question of if Lucy lives or dies and honestly I'm having a hard time keeping the girl alive! Lol. So as my readers tell me if I should give in to the happy ending that's been dancing around in it's underwear for the past week in front of me or should I listen to the sad ending that keeps beating up the happy ending? **_


	9. THE TEST RESULT

I'm back and better than ever thank you very much

_**I'm back and better than ever thank you very much! I'm working on other fan fics! So read those too! Lol. There are many parings in this story so enjoy all of them! This chapter has a bit of a romance novel endingish cause there's one more chapter but I like it just the way it is and I hope you do too. Please look for the last chapter!!**_

_**Smile and enjoy!**_

_**BE WARNED THERE IS LEMONY GOODNESS GIRLXBOY AND BOYXBOY!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Nine**

Darkness is something very hard to get away from. Gaara knew that better than anyone else. He had to watch Lucy day after day struggle to stay alive. All he wanted was to see her eyes. He would quickly trade his own miserable life in order to save Lucy. He hadn't entered the room. No way. He knew that as soon as he entered someone would have his head. So, he watched from the window at night.

He watched her toss and turn in her sleep but each night the tossing and turning became weaker and weaker. She was losing her strength and she was dying. He closed his eyes and tried to think of ways to kill himself in case she did die. He could not think of a way to save her though. It killed him inside to know that he had no way of saving her. It was the one thing he wanted to do but couldn't.

No one was in her room this night. Usually someone was by her bedside holding her hand. Tonight thought there was no one there. He wanted to go in. he was so tempted. No one was coming. Why?

Now was his chance! He could see her and touch her. Maybe he could even talk to her. He hadn't spoken a word in over a month since Lucy had been down. It wasn't hard because he hadn't felt the urge to talk to anyone. What would he say to others? What would they say back? Where those words even worth hearing or saying? No. They weren't. He knew that much.

He sighed and walked towards her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful. He knew it wouldn't last long. She would look peaceful and then look as if she was dying. That killed him so much.

He gently brushed his hand against her cheek and she sighed. He backed away slowly. He was shocked to hear a reaction. He watched day after day as other people would touch her and nothing. He was hoping that it was progress that it meant something good but he honestly had no idea. He walked closer to her and pressed his lips against her forehead. He looked down and gasped aloud. Her eyes were open!

"Finally…" Lucy muttered, as she looked right into Gaara's eyes and smiled.

Gaara shook his head and walked backwards to the window he had snuck in through. How was she awake? He couldn't believe it. How was she here? This was…this couldn't be happening.

"Running away again?" Lucy whispered with her eyes closed. She had her face turned away from him but he knew by the way her shoulders were slumped that she was on the verge of tears. It broke his heart to think that he was the cause of her tears yet again. It seemed to him that that was the only thing he ever did to her. He walked to her bed and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed against her cheek.

This was a good thing. This meant she was going to live. She would laugh again. She would smile again. She would fight again. She could…possibly be with him.

"No," Gaara whispered. Gaara pressed his lips against hers and sighed. This was where he belonged. He knew that more than anything else in the world. He had to take her trust in their relationship and care for it with his own life. This…this person he had in his arms right now was the most precious thing he had in his life right now and he had to care for it right.

Lucy pulled Gaara down on top of her and they fit together perfectly. It was only more proof for Gaara that they belonged together. Lucy sighed and rubbed her hips into his. Gaara groaned and grabbed her hips, Lucy thought that he was going to stop her but instead he grabbed her hips and started to grind his hips faster. Lucy arched off the bed.

"G-Gaara!" she moaned. Gaara pressed his lips against her throat and he bit down hard. Lucy arched her back and hissed out her pleasure. Gaara thrust against her hard and Lucy knew that if they kept this up she would come. She would come in her hospital robes while Gaara was fully dressed.

"Tell me I can get you naked," Lucy moaned.

"Tell me I can get naked," Gaara groaned.

"I love you Gaara," Lucy whispered.

Gaara looked down and saw that Lucy's eyes were shut tight, as if she was afraid of what he would think of her. Gaara smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you too Lucy," Gaara laughed.

Lucy sighed and opened her eyes and the sight before her took her breath away. Gaara was smiling and he looked beautiful with his flushed cheeks. She knew that this man was the most important thing in her life.

"I'm sorry about everything," Lucy whispered.

"As am I," Gaara murmured. "Lucy I will love you. I will never leave you. I know that you have no reason to believe me but-"

"I do believe you Gaara," Lucy interjected. "This is going to work but we both have to try. It'll be hard because nothing is ever perfect but we will have moments of perfection. I love you."

"Kiss me," Gaara growled.

Lucy giggled and kissed the redhead for all she was worth. They would make it work because they belonged together and there was no greater truth in the world than that simple fact. Gaara ripped his t-shirt off and slid both his pants and boxers off and laid on top of Lucy. Lucy moaned and arched her back towards him. Gaara kissed her gently and entered her in one swift motion.

Lucy cried out and Gaara felt her most intimate inner muscles clench around him. He groaned and began to move his body. There was a desperate need inside both of them. They knew that they had to make up for the times when they were admittedly both stupid.

"Please Gaara…" Lucy moaned.

Gaara bit down on her shoulder relishing in the thought that there would be a mark there tomorrow morning. He moved faster and the faster he moved the more Lucy moaned. He could feel how close she was. He whispered how much he loved her in her ear and she broke apart.

"Gaara!" she gasped.

The tightening of her muscles was too much for Gaara and he broke apart as well. He slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew that everything was better with Lucy. As long as she was here, everything would be perfect.

After everything…he couldn't be stupid. He could not let her die or be hurt…nothing could ever happen to her.  
--

_Two months later…_

There are things that made Shikamaru wonder why he even got out of bed. Today was the one day he wished he had faked sick because if he had he wouldn't be standing in front of what he was standing in front of. _Pregnancy tests…_ the thought alone sent a shiver down the shadow wielder's spine. Damn it! Girls were supposed to buy these things!

She had caught him off guard and tackled him into a corner. The way she had begged made him feel bad and here he was wondering if he should go with the purple box or the blue one…maybe the digital one was better so that there was no confusion. He picked the blue box with the digital reader and went to pay for his purchase. The girl at the counter was popping her bubble gum and she rung up the test and put a box of condoms in the bag too.

"Uh…I only want the test," Shikamaru sighed.

"Store policy," the girl muttered, pointing to a sign on her left.

_For every pregnancy test, please give the customer a box of condoms…remember safety-first people!_

Shikamaru thought his day couldn't get any worse but…well he knew he was wrong when he stepped outside of the store and ran into Kiba's sister.

"SHIKA!" Hana laughed.

"Hana-san, hello. Uh…how have you been?" Shikamaru sighed. Hana was as intense as Kiba and just as nosey. Shikamaru was already getting nervous because one of her dogs was eyeing his bag. If Hana were to see what was in the bag… Shikamaru was screwed.

"Check the bag Hana," Haimaru demanded.

"What?" Hana asked.

"Uh…I have to go," Shikamaru muttered.

"His pulse is racing…his acting twitchy. I don't like it," Haimaru sneered.

"Hand the bag over Shika," Hana sighed.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. He handed the bag over to Hana and sighed as she looked through it. She saw the blue box and her eyes widened. She held it in her hand and screamed.

"Tch…Hana-san!" Shikamaru yelled.

"HE SWORE TO ME!!" Hana screamed.

"Who?" Shikamaru yelled.

"AND YOU!! HOW DARE YOU KNOCK UP MY BABY BROTHER!" Hana screeched. Haimaru and Sankyodai were growling at Shikamaru.

"Kiba is not pregnant! He is a male," Shikamaru hissed.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME Shikamaru NARA! OH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!" Hana ranted.

"What the-" Shikamaru wondered.

"AND HE WAS IN THAT ROOM ALONE! I KNEW HE WANTED THAT STUPID POTION! AHHHHH!!" Hana screamed.

"Hell are-" Shikamaru wondered.

"AND HE TOOK IT KNOWING HE NEEDS TO TALK TO ME FIRST! IDIOTIC BOY!" Hana screamed.

"You talking about?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE POTION I MADE TO LET MALES GET PREGNANT! AND I'M TALKING ABOUT Kiba AND YOU USING IT!" Hana screamed.

"He can get pregnant?" Shikamaru gasped.

"Uh…yeah," Hana said. She had lost her gas and realized that Shikamaru really knew nothing of Kiba being able to get pregnant.

"THAT LOUSY SON OF A BITCH! NO WONDER HE HAS BEEN SO SWEET TO ME! OH! OH! HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE TRICKED ME INTO HAVING SEX THIS WEEK!" Shikamaru screeched.

"Too much information there Shika," Hana sighed.

"I'll kill him," Shikamaru hissed. He was off. He ran to drop off the test for his friend and got ready to hunt down the love of his life. His friend who he had bought the test for thanked him and asked why the lazy ninja looked so angry but he just scram to the top of his lungs and taking his kunai out. The girl had never seen the man look so frightening. She looked at the test in her hand and swore that if she was pregnant she would kill the father and take pleasure in it.  
--

Gaara was watching Naruto train with Kiba when he sensed a kunai heading straight towards Kiba. He pushed Kiba out of the way and let his sand take the hit.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked.

"It was…Shikamaru," Gaara answered.

"Kiba INUZUKA!" the shadow wielder bellowed.

Kiba's eyes went wide and he turned around to run but couldn't move. Naruto went to stand by Gaara as they watched a very angry Shikamaru approach the training grounds.

"Tell me you are not trying to get pregnant," Shikamaru hissed.

Kiba whimpered and couldn't be more scared. How had Shikamaru found out about his plans? He was going to talk to Shikamaru about it first but he hadn't found the time. Shikamaru and Kiba had been…_affectionate _lately and he hadn't found time to bring up the subject of their future.

"ANSWER ME!" Shikamaru screamed.

"Shi-Shikamaru…" Kiba whimpered.

Shikamaru was struggling to breathe. He felt immensely betrayed. He also had a nagging feeling that Kiba would leave him for another _stronger_ bloodline. That is what the Inuzuka clan wanted for their future generations. So if Kiba was thinking about pregnancy than maybe he was thinking about it with…someone else. He released the jutsu he had over his boyfriend and fell to his knees. He had to end it before Kiba did. If he left him…if he said the things, Shikamaru feared…Shikamaru knew he wouldn't survive.

"Shika! I was going to tell you! It's just that lately well…" Kiba sighed.

He trailed off and blushed as he remembered what had happened when he had come on Monday. They were lucky to have made it inside the door. Then Tuesday had been his day off but he hadn't gotten any rest when Shikamaru had called in sick to the Academy. On Wednesday when he was on his way to train with Hinata, Shikamaru had tackled him in an alley. Thursday had been…_intense._ Today…Shikamaru had been gone when Kiba woke up so he took advantage to try to train with Naruto.

"I think we should break up Kiba," Shikamaru whispered.

"So you know I WAS going to tell you it's just…what? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kiba asked. He had not heard that. No way! Not his Shika. He wouldn't let him go. He would tie him down and…hehehe…ah yes have another _Thursday_.

"We should end this," Shikamaru whispered yet again.

Gaara knew that it was time for Naruto and him to take their leave. He knew from experience that break ups never went well. He didn't want to be part of a violent scene.

"NO!" Kiba yelled.

"Inuzuka! It isn't a request," Shikamaru yelled back.

"I don't care!" Kiba hissed. "I'm not letting you go."

"Inuzuka, listen…I get why ya didn't tell me okay? My family isn't good enough, fine. Go find one that is okay?" Shikamaru sighed. This was too much. He felt tears prick his eyes and knew he had to get away before he started to cry in front Kiba. He started to walk away when a small bottle was thrown on his back and cracked in a puff of smoke. He coughed and tried to move away…only to find that he couldn't move away. He was stuck.

"I told you I'm not letting you go," Kiba hissed.

"Inuzuka! This isn't funny!" Shikamaru cried.

"Stop it! Stop calling me that and call me by my name!" Kiba insisted.

"That is your name!" Shikamaru shot back. He was getting scared and worried because he couldn't move! What was Kiba planning to do?

"Uh-uh Shika," Kiba whispered. His mouth was next to Shikamaru's ear and he chuckled as he whispered his next statement. "Call me what you call me right before you come."

Shikamaru whimpered and felt himself pulled into a kiss with Kiba. He felt Kiba's hot tongue glide against his and he knew he was going to give in to whatever Kiba wanted. Kiba pushed him to the floor and removed all of Shikamaru's clothing.

"This won't need to last long," Kiba reasoned aloud. "I just need to…"

He trailed off as he removed all his clothing and Shikamaru couldn't tear his eyes away. The boy was gorgeous and beyond beautiful. Kiba pulled out two small bottles one was obviously lube but the other was one that Shikamaru didn't recognize.

"Would you like to prepare me or do you want me to do it?" Kiba asked in a very false polite tone.

"Me," Shikamaru groaned.

"Good," Kiba sighed.

Shikamaru felt himself move but only his arm as Kiba sat on top of him but with his back towards him. Kiba covered Shikamaru's fingers with plenty of lube and squirted some on his hands; he waited until Shikamaru shoved all three fingers inside of him before he wrapped his hands around Shikamaru's hard dick.

"Kiba…ah…that is…ahh," Shikamaru whimpered.

"Shika! God…t-that is sooo good baby," Kiba moaned.

Shikamaru plunged his fingers in and out, making sure to make Kiba see stars. The more Kiba moaned, the more he lost control and that turned Shikamaru on so much.

"E-enough!" Kiba gasped.

Shikamaru looked at the dog ninja and his eyes went wide. He hadn't prepared Kiba enough surely, he wouldn't…_GOOD GOD!_

"Kiba!" Shikamaru screamed.

Kiba had sat down on Shikamaru's hardness and he moaned. He was stretched enough so it hurt just right. He looked down at his love and smiled. Shikamaru looked like he was in a lot of pleasure. Kiba took the bottle that Shikamaru hadn't recognized and drank it. He felt hot heat run through his body and he began to move.

"Shika…ah…god…Shika!" Kiba groaned.

"W-what was that?" Shikamaru hissed. Kiba was clenching his muscles and Shikamaru knew he wasn't going to last long. There was no way he was going to last long.

"What I-I to-took?" Kiba asked.

"Yessss," Shikamaru moaned.

"Th-the p-p-potion…harder!" Kiba moaned.

Shikamaru pushed up and he felt that Kiba was going to fall apart. His brain was acting slowly…he couldn't have heard what he just heard. Kiba bounced up and down on his dick and Shikamaru moaned. He gripped Kiba's hips tightly knowing that he was going to leave a mark and that just made him hotter.

"Ki-Kiba!" Shikamaru screamed as he came inside Kiba.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba moaned. He collapsed on top of Shikamaru and tried to breathe. It was difficult to do when the not burning of the potion was still going on. He felt hot and antsy. He wiggled around a bit and he heard a groan underneath him.

"Shika? You okay? Am I t-too…oh god," Kiba moaned. Shikamaru was getting hard, fast. Kiba felt himself being flipped over and pounded.

"Shika!" Kiba screamed.

Kiba clutched at Shikamaru's shoulders and dug his nails in. Kiba felt the burning sensation crest and it was too much.

"Kiba! Ah, baby you feel so good," Shikamaru groaned. "So tight and hot."

"Fuck! Shika!" Kiba hissed as he heard the words. Shikamaru knew that Kiba loved dirty words. It made him hot and made him come just a little harder. Kiba loved the sound of Shikamaru's voice and the dirty talk sounded so sexy and smooth coming from his mouth.

"You want me to fuck you Kiba?" Shikamaru whispered while he licked his Uke's neck. Kiba whimpered and nodded his head. "No, no Kiba. Say it."

"Fuck me," Kiba whimpered.

"Louder Kiba," Shikamaru hissed. "I want you to scream who you want."

"Shikamaru!" Kiba screamed.

"Who is fucking you?"

"Shikamaru!"

"What am I doing?"

"Fucking me!"

"How?"

"Hard and fast!"

"Just the way you like it baby."

Kiba groaned and screamed his way through his second climax and Shikamaru followed him soon after. Shikamaru couldn't breathe; he was trying to catch his breath as he heard Kiba trying to do the same. Shikamaru was catching his breath as his brain started to function normally he remembered what Kiba had said.

"Kiba…" Shikamaru gasped.

"Yeah?" Kiba panted.

"Did you take that potion?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Who else would I want to spend the rest of my life with? You were gonna leave so I had to do something drastic. Your mine now and I'm yours," Kiba sighed as he snuggled into Shikamaru's side.

"Kiba…it was rash and you know we have to talk to-" Shikamaru sighed.

"Shut up Shika! I love you. Do you love me?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba that's-"

"NO! Answer the question."

"Yes I love you."

"Good than we agree that are sticking through this together," Kiba snuggled.

"Fine but you get to tell both our families," Shikamaru reasoned.

"WHAT?!" Kiba screeched.  
--

"You know what happy faces usually mean?"

"Uh…happiness?"

"I AM SO FUCKING FAR FROM HAPPY IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD A HAPPY FACE MEAN POSITIVE ON A PREGNANCY TEST!"

"Maybe because-"

"AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO CONDOMS! ONCE WE DO IT ONCE SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER!!"

"That would so-"

"I AM GOING TO WRAP MY HANDS AROUND HIS NECK AND KILL HIM! PREGNANT! HE GOT ME PREGNANT! THAT LOUSY NO GOOD…I AM SOOO NOT GOING TO BE A GOOD MOTHER! I AM NOT GOOD AT THIS! NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Be like you and you'd be a great mom!"

"NO! NO! NO, I WOULDN'T Neji! I AM HORRID! I WILL DESTROY THIS KIDS LIFE! THAT'S WHAT I AM! I AM A DESTROYER!"

"CALM DOWN Lucy!"

Lucy took a deep breath and tried to focus. She was pregnant. She was going to have Gaara's baby. She was happy. You know deep, deep, deep, way deep down she was happy. She was just nervous. She didn't know how Gaara would take this news because maybe, just maybe and this was the part that really scared her, his village wouldn't accept her. Gaara was faithful to his village and now…his village was faithful to him. She couldn't take that away from him.

"How do you know how he'll react?" Neji reasoned.

"Why are you being reasonable? I don't want reason! I need hysterics!" Lucy screeched.

"Then you should have called Naruto!" Neji screamed back.

"He was doing something with Kiba," Lucy muttered.

"What?!" Neji screeched.

Lucy smiled and knew exactly what was going on through Neji's head. Kiba was pregnant. Naruto had fallen in love with the idea of babies when he found out Kiba's good news and that made Neji twitchy. He was just starting to ease his family into Naruto and his relationship. He didn't need him to pop out pregnant.

"He was chatting about how's it feel to be pregnant and asking all types of things," Lucy giggled.

Neji left in a hurry, screaming at the top of his lungs, and he was praying inside his head that Naruto wasn't planning anything stupid.

"Now you know that wasn't too nice," Gaara chuckled from behind her.

Lucy gasped as she stood up and turned around to see Gaara. He always took her breath away, which delighted her and frustrated her as well. She couldn't concentrate with him around.

"How long you been at the door Subaku," Lucy sighed. She knew the answer. The sneaky son of a bitch had been there since the beginning of her screaming. AHHH!!

"The beginning," Gaara replied with a gentle shrug of his shoulders. He walked towards and placed a hand on her stomach and kissed her forehead gently. "I like the name Mateo for a boy. A girl should be something simple like Elle. What do you think?"

"Gaara? Gaara, where are yooouuu?" Lucy whispered as she looked around the apartment.

"I'm serious. I want you and the baby. It's ours," Gaara sighed. He rolled his eyes and put hot water on to make some tea. He shook his head and wondered how they would decorate their child's room.

"I like Mateo," Lucy whispered as she wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist.

"We're getting married," Gaara stated.

"Tomorrow?" Lucy laughed.

"Tomorrow," Gaara agreed.

"I like tomorrow," Lucy whispered.

"And the next day," Gaara laughed.

"And the next day," Lucy whispered.

--

**Naruto: **_I want a baby_

**Gaara:**_ Why?_

**Naruto:**_ they are so cute!_

**Author: **_give me a cookie and I'll give you a baby_

**Naruto: **_YES! _

**Neji: **_NO! I'll give you a dozen for no baby!_

**Author: **_but what if your cookies suck and Naruto's one cookie is awesome?_

**Neji:**_ I'm having a baby aren't I?_

**Author:**_ Yep._

_**Alright kitties! Listen up! This story is getting good. Lol. The happy ending is even happier! There is one more surprise in store for you my sexy readers! Review my readers! Feed my evil review monster that doesn't like to give me my computer until we get reviews. No computer no story ending! Save me!!**_


	10. THE DECISION

_**THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY ALL TEN CHAPTERS WITH ME! THIS STORY WAS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND IT WAS PRETTY AWESOME! THIS STORY WAS MY BABY AND NOW IT'S ALL GROWN UP (SNIFFLE SNIFFLE) AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS AWESOME STORY BECAUSE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL DO TWO, COUNT THEM TWO! BONUS CHAPTERS FILLED WITH LEMONY GOODNESS OF THE PAIRING OF MY REVIEWERS CHOICE!!! **_

_**Smile and enjoy!**_

_**BE WARNED THERE IS LEMONY GOODNESS GIRLXBOY AND BOYXBOY!**_

**HIGH SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLES **

**Chapter Ten**

"Ah…uhnn…ha…" Naruto moaned as he moved above Neji. He was riding his lover long and hard. He was enjoying watching his older lover moan as Naruto moved up and down on him. Naruto pinched his own nipples and hissed as Neji gripped his hips tighter.

Neji groaned and knew he shouldn't be doing this. He didn't want to have a family yet but Naruto was so determined. And Neji couldn't say no to sex with Naruto. He was powerless when the other ninja wanted something.

"Ah…Neji!" Naruto groaned as he sank down on Neji's hardness roughly, hitting a spot within the blonde that made him see stars.

"Na-Naruto….s-slow d-d-down," Neji groaned. He was afraid that the blonde would hurt himself. He worried about the younger man constantly because Naruto swore he was invincible.

"No! I-I'm s-so c-close!" Naruto moaned.

"Ah…" Neji groaned when he heard Naruto say that. Naruto always knew what to say to make Neji hard to the point of making it painful.

"N-Neji!" Naruto hissed as he bounced up and down. Neji closed his eyes and tried not to come. He thought of his cousin naked, his uncle naked, and nothing stopped his control from snapping. He tugged at Naruto's hair and kissed him passionately.

"Say it," Neji groaned.

"Ah….Neji! Please….ahhh!!" Naruto screamed

"Come on baby," Neji whispered.

"Uh….ahn! More," Naruto groaned.

"Baby…say it for me," Neji demanded.

"Ahh…Neji! Oh God! I love you!" Naruto screamed as he came all over Neji's stomach. Neji followed Naruto and came with a hoarse curse as he felt Naruto clench around him.

"N-Naruto," Neji panted.

Naruto was on his side and his body was shaking. He was starting to worry the white-eyed ninja. He heard a small sob and he begun to panic. Naruto was crying! Why was the love of his life crying after such great sex? Neji couldn't understand at all. He knew that he had to comfort his lover. Whatever it was Naruto wanted or need Neji would give it to him as long as it meant that they were together.

"Naruto! What's wrong?" Neji asked. He sprang up and he sat up. He pulled the blonde towards him and squeezed him from behind.

"I-It's b-b-because I-I'm w-w-what I-I a-am is-isn't it?" Naruto cried. Neji's brow crinkled as he tried to think what could have upset Naruto so much.

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Neji sighed.

"WHY DON"T YOU WANT TO HAVE A BABY WITH ME?" Naruto wailed. Neji shook his head and sighed. That's what this was about. The baby.

"Naruto, I want to have a baby with you," Neji sighed.

"LIAR!" Naruto wailed.

"Naruto! I want to have a baby with you…it's just that…you don't want to be a Hyuga. Hell, I don't even want to be a Hyuga," Neji sighed.

"You…I…we…" Naruto babbled.

"If we did this…the baby and you would be a branch family. The mark on my head…I couldn't do that to my family," Neji sighed.

"Can't we separate?" Naruto whined.

"It's a long process…and there is an awful catch," Neji whispered.

He took Naruto's hands in his and kissed each knuckle. He pulled the blonde closer to him and made sure that the blonde's back was on his chest. He sighed as he remembered what his uncle had once explained to him. it was a long process to leave the Hyuga clan. The entire process took about three months. There were tests, more tests, and more tests. The last and final test was the most difficult in Neji's opinion. In the three months that the clan separation was to happen, they were not allowed to touch each other ever. Neji knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't call himself a sexual person, but when he met Naruto, he had become very sexual. He always had to touch the blonde when he saw him. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't.

"Tell me what it is and I'll tell you if it's worth it," Naruto whispered.

"We can't touch," Neji hissed.

"Easy!" Naruto cried. He hopped off the bed and began to look for his pants. "We can start practicing now!"

"Naruto!" Neji yelled. Naruto stopped his movements and looked at the despair written on his boyfriend's face. He sat down next to Neji and had to hold his hands together. He wanted to touch Neji and the more he thought about how he was trying not to touch him, the more he wanted to touch him.

"It's not for an hours or just a day…we wouldn't be able to touch each other for three months," Neji groaned. Just the thought of it made him want to die. Just the thought of seeing the blonde and not being able to touch him made his heart stop.

"Three months?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes," Neji sighed.

"Can we even last that long?" Naruto cried.

"Do you want to try?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked down at his hands and he knew what he wanted. It would be hell. He would want to scratch his skin off but he would do it. He would do this because he knew that Neji wanted a family and that it was important to him. Neji wanted a family but he refused to have his family belong to the main branch.

They would have to separate.

It was the only option but to stay away fro so long would kill them. Naruto, who had never had human contact before except with Iruka, had now gotten use to having Neji's arms around him. It comforted him to no end to know that Neji was his.

His biggest worry was that in their time apart, Neji would find someone else and forget all about him. He didn't want that so he would find someone to just keep talking to Neji and show him that their relationship was more love than sex.

"I want to try and do this. I think we can," Naruto whispered.

_We have more than just a physical relationship we can do this. I know we can because we love each other. It won't be hard. We can see each other every day, just not touch. I can survive._

They were both thinking the same thing. They both desperately wanted to believe that they could do this. Not touching each other. How hard could that be?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was in pain. All out I-want-to-kill-someone pain. He hadn't touched her in days. _Days! _ It was killing him. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to fu-!

But of course, he couldn't. His wonderful sand…ah…he couldn't thank the thoughtful idiotic sand demon, Shukaku, enough…his sand had thought it a good idea to protect Lucy, now that she was pregnant. That was great. Except that, the sand saw him as the enemy. Meaning he couldn't touch her. Nope. They hadn't made love in months. FIVE MONTHS! They had been at it like crazy when they found out she was pregnant. That was great. Then the sand started protecting her and he hadn't been able to touch her. He needed to touch her. What he really needed was release.

That was why he wasn't in the living room with Lucy. He was instead in the bathroom jerking off. Gaara jerked himself hard and moaned as he pictured Lucy doing this to him instead. Ever since he had discovered that he couldn't touch Lucy without being hurt, he had stopped touching her. He stopped showing sexual interest in her and they were fine. They were okay. She didn't care and he knew that she wasn't feeling sexual because of the baby. He squeezed himself harder and came all over the wall. He groaned and slumped against the bathroom door. He slid down to the floor and felt like crying. He wanted to be with Lucy. He loved her.

"Gaara are you okay?" Lucy whispered as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah Lucy…go lay down okay?" Gaara panted.

"Why are you panting?" Lucy asked. Her voice was dripped in worry. Gaara flinched at the tone and sighed aloud.

"It's nothing," Gaara snapped.

"I'm coming in!" Lucy yelled.

"NO!" Gaara panicked.

Lucy kicked the door open and was shocked to see Gaara gripping the sink with his pants down by his ankles. She closed her eyes and realized that he hadn't been fine with the sand protecting her. She touched her belly softly and asked her baby to please stop. She took a step towards Gaara and gently touched his shoulder, and the sand didn't show up to stop her. Lucy smiled and kissed Gaara's cheek.

Gaara turned his head and kissed Lucy deeply. He knew he was falling and any second now the sand would stop him. It didn't. He touched her and brought her closer.

"Gaara…" Lucy moaned.

"Can I…?" Gaara asked.

Lucy knew what he wanted and god did she want to. She wanted him to touch her so badly that she moaned and nodded a yes. Gaara moaned and ripped off her shirt. He kissed her breasts gently and turned her around so that she faced the mirror.

She moaned as he entered her and the way he made love to her made her cry. He was gentle and pressed his hands on her stomach as he felt her swell with his child. He whispered how beautiful she was repeatedly and he bit her neck gently. She cried out as she came and he groaned her name as he let go.

They held onto each other for a long time. Gaara picked Lucy up and they went to bed. There had been doubts, worries, and frustrations. None of those things were there anymore. Lucy knew Gaara and Gaara knew her. They would get through this and hopefully survive parenthood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was sitting inside of a small café watching Naruto twitch like a drug addict. She smiled as she recalled that Gaara and her had been able to last five months but Naruto looked as if he wouldn't be able to last these last two weeks.

She had to give the Hyuga's credit…they were more evil than she thought. She knew that Naruto, who had never received human touch before, had gotten used to touching the Hyuga. He had become dependent on it.

"How about I distract you tonight?" Lucy offered.

"How?! All I can think about is the last time I touched him and how when I saw him yesterday he looked so calm and collected that it tore me inside! It's like he doesn't even care!" Naruto shrieked.

"Naruto! Stop being hysterical!" Lucy hissed.

"NO! I will be whatever I want! He doesn't care! Fine! I don't either! I'm going out tonight on a date!" Naruto screamed as he ran out of the café.

_Oh…this is so not going to be good once it reaches Hyuga's ears,_ Lucy sighed. Gaara sat down next to her and laid his hand down on her stomach. The baby, who was kicking, happily pressed his foot where Gaara had laid his hand. Lucy smiled.

"Do we need to intervene?" Gaara murmured, as he looked at the door that Naruto had stormed out of.

"No. Naruto will hear it when Neji finds out. Oh but I do want to be there when it happens," Lucy giggled.

"How bad will it be?" Gaara laughed.

"So bad that it'll be the stuff of legends," Lucy sighed.

"Ah, just like us huh?"

"You say such crappy things."

"You love me."

"Why else would I have married you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji Hyuga could be called many things and the main one was that he was a very clam person as he always was. He had been calm child and his father had always praised him for it. It was a trait that the proud Hyuga wore proudly. He was rational and knew how to handle any situation.

Any situation that is that didn't involve Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes when it came to Naruto, Neji tended to forget his clam rationale and simply went on instinct. It was a stupid thing to do. He knew that but he still did it anyways. He wanted Naruto for himself. That's why he was constantly molesting the boy, talking sweetly to him, and it was why he had kidnapped the boy at the beginning of their relationship.

Neji tried to remember to be calm but…Gaara was calmly sipping his tea while telling him that Naruto was going out with Kankuro, Genma, Shino, Lee, and Sasuke!

Neji felt his chakra crackle and he felt his own body spiral out of control. He knew this wasn't good but he didn't care! Naruto…HIS Naruto was out with Sasuke! His Naruto was out dancing…dancing all close and getting sweaty with Sasuke. There were other things that could make his sexy kitten sweaty and the instant he thought that he saw red and he was up.

He ran and ran until he finally found himself in front of the nightclub that everyone went to. He blasted the bouncer out of his way and found Naruto laughing with the group of people he was with. Neji saw Sasuke's arm around Naruto and he was so angry. How dare Naruto substitute his touch for another's touch! Naruto didn't care about him! Naruto only cared about being touched! Naruto was letting another person touch him!

"Uh…we should all go," Sasuke whispered.

"Why?!" Naruto whined.

"Cuz your going to have to deal with a pissed Hyuga and I would rather be far, far away when you do," Sasuke explained.

Naruto looked confused for two seconds, wondering why Sasuke was afraid of _Hinata_, when he saw Neji standing two feet away.

His eyes locked with Neji's pale ones and he froze. He didn't see his friends leave. He didn't see everyone trickle out of the club. He saw Neji looking royally pissed and he was trying to rack his slightly drunk mind to figure out what he had done to make Neji this mad. He thought back to how they had seen each other yesterday and the Hyuga had seemed happy enough. He looked calm. He looked fine. It was Naruto who was a mess. It was Naruto who was so dependent on Neji. It was Naruto who suddenly realized that he couldn't live without the Hyuga. It was Naruto who loved him. It was Naruto who was trying his hardest to make it through this stupid Hyuga test!

"Neji…" Naruto murmured.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Neji screamed.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he took a step back. Neji never raised his voice. Neji was calm but right now, he reminded Naruto of the fox demon that Naruto had inside of him. Naruto was scared. What was wrong?

"Why were you with them?" Neji hissed.

"Uh…we…the guys wanted to take me out," Naruto stuttered.

"And what…you thought it was fine to go out with them?!" Neji screamed.

"Yes!" Naruto screamed.

"WHY?" Neji yelled.

It had turned into a yelling contest and Naruto was sure he was going to win because no one could out 'loud' him at anything! He didn't want Neji on his back about something that the Hyuga didn't care about. Naruto finally realized that Neji didn't care about him. Neji was mad because Naruto was here making a fool of him. He knew it was too good to be true. There was no way that the great Neji Hyuga would fall for him.

"Because I wanted some company okay? Your busy so I knew I couldn't bother you!" Naruto screamed.

"The only reason I'm busy is so I can marry you!" Neji yelled back.

Naruto fell to the floor on his knees and tried really hard to not cry. He tried to be reasonable. He tried to not cry but he felt the tears make his face wet and he couldn't look at Neji.

"Liar," Naruto whispered.

"What?" Neji hissed.

"I called you a liar!" Naruto screamed.

"And what am I lying about?" Neji asked.

"You can't possibly want me!" Naruto whined.

"Stop being stupid!" Neji yelled.

"I'm not being stupid! You don't look at me! You act all calm! I'm the only one affected by all this!" Naruto screeched.

Neji closed his eyes and tried to reason with himself but his body was already moving and he knew what was going to happen. It would throw everything to hell but this couldn't go on. He couldn't let Naruto think what he was thinking. None of it was true. This was driving him crazy. He couldn't last a second longer without touching Naruto. He didn't care about his family. He didn't care about the test. He cared about this moment. The passion and worry that was behind Naruto's eyes confirmed that they were feeling exactly the same.

Neji reached Naruto and he was inches away from the love of his life. Neji could smell him and feel his warmth. It was seeping into Neji's body and he felt his resolve cracking even more. He touched Naruto's cheek and he felt Naruto take a sharp breath. He wrapped his hand behind Naruto's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto clung to Neji as if he was a drowning man and he was drowning. He was drowning in everything that was Neji. He could feel him. He could touch him. He could hear his heart. He could feel his breathing. It was so soothing. It was so crazy. It was too perfect. It was…wrong! NO!

"Hello Neji," a voice greeted.

Neji froze and Naruto followed suit. They knew that voice. It was the same voice that had put this challenge on them. Lord Hiashi Hyuga. It was the cherry on the fucking sundae of their horrid test.

"Uncle…" Neji whispered as he pushed himself away from Naruto reluctantly. He heard Naruto whimper and it broke his heart.

He knew what Naruto was feeling. It didn't feel right to stay away. It felt like torture and it was stupid because they were ninja…they were supposed to be able to take torture. But this was too much for the two of them.

"Congratulations, you've passed," Hiashi said.

Naruto froze as he had almost opened his mouth to try and cover up what Hiashi had just seen. Then he froze. Had he…no way. He had not just heard that. No. it hadn't been three months. It was _almost _three months, but not quite. Trust Naruto, he knew exactly how long it was. He was counting. He was torturing himself with the number.

"What?" Neji whispered.

"You have passed the test," Hiashi repeated.

"Old man…" Naruto hissed.

"Sshh Naruto. Uncle…I do not understand," Neji said.

"You passed because you lasted longer than anyone of thought you would. We saw your determination to hold your promise to not only the elder Hyuga's but to Naruto as well. It's a trick we pull to see how much in love and how much determination a couple can have. You two are the only ones to ever pass," Hiashi explained.

Neji turned around to see Naruto's reaction, only to find poor Naruto on the floor fainted. He smiled and bent down to pick up his future…bride?...husband? Neji shrugged and didn't care about the label as long as Naruto was his.

"I'll leave you to attend your future…bride," Hiashi laughed.

Hiashi left and Neji whispered thank you. He walked through the back door of the club and went to Naruto's apartment. Naruto still hadn't woken up and Neji was happily humming away. They were going to get married. They had colors to pick. Clothes to decide on. Guests to invite. They had so much to do and Neji couldn't wait to do all of it together.

"Did you hear that Naruto? You get to be mine," Neji whispered into Naruto's ear as he settled in next to the blonde. He saw Naruto smile and they both didn't leave Naruto's house for a week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months later…_

"I hate you!" Lucy screamed.

"Now, now," Gaara sighed. "You've said that at least twice in the last hour. Losing you creativity love?"

"Fuck you Subaku," Lucy hissed.

"Ah…you used that one fifteen minutes ago," Gaara scolded.

"Hard to think of new things when a kid's head the size of bowling ball is trying to push past you genitals!" Lucy cried.

"I love you," Gaara whispered.

An hour later, after much cursing and pushing Elle Subaku was born. She attended her godparents wedding two weeks later and she was a very happy baby. Naruto and Neji, like good godparents, spoiled her rotten, but not as bad as both her parents.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THANK YOU FOR STICKING BY ALL TEN CHAPTERS WITH ME! THIS STORY WAS MY FIRST FAN FIC AND IT WAS PRETTY AWESOME! THIS STORY WAS MY BABY AND NOW IT'S ALL GROWN UP (SNIFFLE SNIFFLE) AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS AWESOME STORY BECAUSE IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL DO TWO, COUNT THEM TWO! BONUS CHAPTERS FILLED WITH LEMONY GOODNESS OF THE PAIRING OF MY REVIEWERS CHOICE!!!**_


End file.
